I'm Original
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Bella, an original has been running all her life. Running away from her brother 'Klaus' and finally finds a home in Mystic Falls. When Stefan's bad boy brother Damon comes to town, how will Isabella react? Bella's plans on ending Klaus must not be ruined.
1. Preface

I'm Original

**Author's Notes: I don't own TVD or Twilight! I had this idea when I was casually watching the Vampire Diaries. I like the idea I have for this story, but I want to know what you think. I want 4 reviews please! **

**Please remember that Prefaces aren't chapters! They are tasters! WARNINGS FOR STORY: Lemmons (Hopefully in future chapters), violence, strong language and anything else I can come up with! You have been warned!**

Song For Preface: Remember When- Avril Lavigne.

* * *

Peface

**BPOV**

I never felt so betrayed, I was weak and stupid. I had no clue what happened, yet I had been running from people and things. I just didn't know what that also included. I looked around, tears in my eyes and a pain in my dead heart.

I never really wanted this to happen, even though I knew it would secretly and yet...I was walking to the only person I knew would care for me. I looked around the area, knowing I would be making an insane choise and might regret it.

If he still had an existing heart, I might be able to gain some sympathy and a warm embrace. I knew I was being watched, even though I felt scared I still strode over to the house. A gush of cold wind made me pull my black leather jacket tighter around me.

I never wanted to get to this part in my life, but I knew I had to do this and it wasn't just for myself. I needed to sort things out, once and for all. I moved closer, closer to the place I would probably end up either dead...Or in deep pain.

I rushed over, sobbing and grasping at my sides. I walked over to the home I have once lived in, in the past and felt a shiver slide down my back. I examined the house, knowing the one person I wanted to see was present. When I finally got to the top steps, I held my breath and I tembled. I was dieing to let go of my breath, just so I could sob again and let go of it.

I walked up the couple of steps, knowing he senced my presence and knocked on the door. I cried, feeling my eyes sting and my lungs burn. When the door opened, it showed the only person I was in need to see. He looked at me angrily, but when he saw my expression and state, he sighed.

"Klaus," I whispered with a sob escaping my throat. He examined me, knowing I was getting cold here in the dark and wind. "Sister," he said softly, before hugging me and inviting me in. Just before he closed the door behind us, I saw a dark figure hiding beyond the trees and looked away. This was it...

_~I.O~_

* * *

**What do you think? Do you want DPOV's? Should I continue? Please give me 4 reviews! Much love! **


	2. Chapter 1: Burlesque and Flirting

I'm Original

**Author's Notes: I don't own TVD or Twilight! Thank you guys so much for your reviews! I actually was bombarded with so many alerts, reviews and favourites! Love you guys! Can I please have 4 reviews for this chapter? This is where it begins! Remember the warnings and you'll be fine! Enjoy!**

Songs For Chapter (In Order): Morning After Dark- Timbaland, Express- Christina Aguilera, Rude Boy- Rihanna.

* * *

Chapter 1: Burlesque and Flirting

**DPOV**

Walking into Mystic Grill, I knew I would get what I wanted. I haven't been back in over 2 years, my brother Stefan has been living here for 3 years and I was going to pay him a visit. When I entered, I saw him, Elena and the gang of thiers are all sitting in a booth.

I didn't even bother to walk over to them, I went straight to the bar and asked for a glass of scotch with ice. When the waiter came over, gave me what I ordered, I could notice my brother was coming over and going to say 'hi'.

"Damon," Stefan says pulling a stool and sitting with me. "Ah Stefan...Brother," I say while taking a pull at my drink, I always loved the taste of scotch. "What are you doing back?" he asks and that is when I finally look at his face.

Stefan has brownish blonde hair, brown brooding eyes, chiseled features, broad shoulders and thin figure. I looked nearly nothing like him. I have raven black hair, blue eyes, rugged good looks and well...I'm sexy and I know it.

"What a brother can't visit his baby bro and look after him?" I ask him moving my brows naturally. I have to admitt, the women loved my eyes and my own-minded eyebrows. "Yeah he can, but he should atleast call first," he said asking for another drink and I sighed. "It was more like a last minute choise," I say taking another pull of my drink.

"Damon," I hear a soft voice come from my right. "Elena," I say raising an eyebrow and then winking at her. She rolled her eyes, then walked over to Stefan, before he wrapped his arms around her. "Why are you here?" Elena asked and this caused me to smirk. "I had a sense you wanted me around here."

She sighed, looked me dead in the eye and I gave her my fake side smirk. "If you haven't noticed, I'm happy with Stefan not _you_ Damon," she said bluntly. I feigned hurt by putting my hand over my chest and to cover my dead heart. "Ouch, that hurt me Elena," I said sarcastically and she just glared.

"I couldn't give a damn if I did anyway...I'm going to go back to the guys," Elena says giving Stefan a soft kiss. I rolled my eyes, she actually thought she made me jelouse. I looked at my drink, knowing I needed to down the rest of it and that was exactly what I did.

I looked to the bar tender and he said he would give me another. I guess he knew I wanted another, so I sat there patiently while Stefan pulled away and Elena left to go to her group. "So how long are you staying?" he asks just as I got my drink and took a gulp.

"I don't know, I might stay for a while and well...Enjoy myself," I say looking at the women around and smirked at one. She blushed, before walking away and giggling to her friends. I looked back at Stefan after giving the girl a wink, when I made eye contact with Stefan, he seemed ashamed and irritated.

"What?" I ask him and he just shakes his head. "When will you ever find someone you can love?" he asks and I just glare at him. "I will never love again, especially after what happened between us and Katherine...I want nothing to do with _'love'_," I spit and he sighs.

"I'm just worried for you Damon," Stefan says but I just gulp at my drink. "Well don't," I say slamming the drink down and looking at him angrily. Noticing that everyone still seemed to be boring, even though there was always some new meat. Stefan was silent while I looked around for any differences, and came out with none.

"Wow, this place is still boring...There is nothing new, fun and exciting," I state while looking at my drink and gulped another part of it. Suddenly the lights went dark, "You might be surprised how much Mystic Falls has changed," Stefan says and I notice the stage had a new curtain. _How did I miss that?_

Suddenly a man who was small, and reminded me of someone I couldn't quite put my finger on, stepped out from behind the curtains and held the microphone to his lips. "Ladies and Gentelmen! This is the moment you have been waiting for! Please welcome Isabella and her girls!" the man said before going behind the curtains, a burst of cheers, round of aplause and whistles went off around the room.

I looked over to Elena and her friends and she seemed to be cheering like a crazy person. Stefan moved his chair a little to the side and did the same thing as Elena. The curtains opened up and revealed a dozen of lovely ladies. The one that had my eye though, was the one in the middle and they were all sitting on chairs.

You could only see their backs, so I had a very nice view of a brunette's ass. The brunette is wearing a midnight-blue silk corset, black leather hot pants and midnight-blue stilettoes. I was in a trance as I felt my jeans tighten in my groin and my eyes watch her intently.

This girl had curves, pale skin and lovely brunette hair, that is currantly in a pony tail. She nodded and that was when I knew something entertaining was going to happen.

"It's a cold and crazy world that's ragin' outside. Well baby me and all my girls, are bringing on the fire. Show a little leg, gotta' shimmy your chest. It's a life, it's a style, it's a need...It's Burlesque," she sang and I swear my dead heart was beating eratically by just her words. I then saw her doing the same dance as the actual movie's routine.

When I saw her hand slide down her body, I felt like touching myself while replacing her hand with my own. I felt a shiver run down my spine, but luckily no one noticed it and I drowned down my drink. I slammed it down on the desk, signaling for the bar tender to give me more and I prepared myself for what was coming.

"Looks like things just got interesting," I say looking over to my brother and then staring at the beauty on a seat. I couldn't wait to see the rest of this and as long as I had my drink, I was going to last...

* * *

**BPOV **

I felt nervous, but I managed to calm down and get the girls ready. We all stood near the chairs, ready to go but still a little nervous. "We ready girls?" we hear Andrew say while walking over to us and I feel calmer now. "We are Drew," I tell him and he smiles nodding before leaving through the curtains.

"Ladies and Gentelmen!" we heard him start the introduction and I made the girls huddle in a group. "Now girls, remember this is our time. Ours for the taking but most of all...Enjoy it," I say and they all giggle quietly. "Let's do this," Amber says and we rush to our seats, getting in position and I smirk.

"Please welcome Isabella and her girls!" Drew said before we heard cheers, applause and whistles. I shivered before relaxing, and I barely noticed Drew come back through the curtains. The curtains were pulled apart, showing us to the audience and once they got quiet, I nodded. It was the signal to say we were ready for our song.

"It's a cold and crazy world that's ragin' outside. Well baby me and all my girls, are bringing on the fire. Show a little leg, gotta' shimmy your chest. It's a life, it's a style, it's a need...It's Burlesque," I sang while doing the dance moves from the movie and smiled softly. The beat went to the sexy music and we turned to face the audience. I then pulled out my hair band, then shook my hair loose.

"E-X-P-R-E-S-S, love, sex. Ladies no regrets. E-X-P-R-E-S-S, love, sex. Ladies no regrets." I began and I noticed a strange new guy. He is wearing a black t-shirt, leather jacket and black jeans. He has raven black hair (that is a sexy mess), he has sapphire blue eyes and is currantly giving me a cheeky smirk.

"Been holding back for quite some time, and finally the moment's right. I love to make the people stare, they know I've got that certain savoir-faire." I sang this while swinging my hips to the music and doing the routine. His stare was getting more and more smouldered.

"Fasten up. Can you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch? Step into the fantasy, you'll never want to leave baby that's guarantied. Why?" I couldn't help but watch as the mysterious stranger eyed me with ever move I made.

"It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion! Burlesque. It'll move you, goin' through you, so do what I do! Burlesque. All Ladies come put your gowns up, guys throw it up if you want it. Can you feel me? Can you feel it? It's Burlesque," I sang and couldn't help but wink at the audience, when I sang 'Can you feel me' and the girls around me were touching me in a lesbian type way.

I saw the mysterious guy reposition himself, then gulp down what I could identify as scotch and slam it down on the table. The bar tender was staring at me, while pouring more into mysterious guy's glass. I wanted to go down and off the stage, just so I could get face to face with him.

"I tease 'em 'til they're on the edge, they screamin' more for more and more they beg." I was currantly off the stage, making my way through the crowd and sat on Tyler's lap. He held me but then I got off him, started walking toward Stefan and the myserious man.

"I know it's me they come to see, my pleasure brings them to their knees," I sang this while holding a waiter's cloth, I dropped it on the floor and then pushed them to their knees with my foot softly. I quickly catwalked over to mysterious man and when I was close enough, I smirked.

""Fasten up. Can you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch? Step into the fantasy, you'll never want to leave baby that's guarantied..." I stalked closer to him, he was watching me dazed and I pulled his black shirt closer to me.

He leaned in, close enough to kiss and his erratic breathing was intoxicating. "Why?" I then pushed him back in his seat before sashying back to the stage. I could feel his stare on my ass, I knew he wanted a piece of me, but I'm not like that.

"It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion! Burlesque. It'll move you, goin' through you, so do what I do! Burlesque. All Ladies come put your gowns up, guys throw it up if you want it. Can you feel me? Can you feel it? It's Burlesque," I sang but then we just carried on with our dance moves.

We could hear whistles, cheers, applause and whoot's all through the dance. I was enjoying ever moment of this dance and I knew it was almost over. I looked over to the audience and only just noticed that the stange new guy has been constantly staring at me.

"It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion! Burlesque. It'll move you, goin' through you, so do what I do! Burlesque. All Ladies come put your gowns up, guys throw it up if you want it. Can you feel me? Can you feel it? It's Burlesque," we finished with a sexy stance and that was with all the girl's hands on my body. I then winked one final time but this time bitting my bottom lip.

The music stopped, everyone cheered and gave us a standing ovation. I never felt so loved, so free and happy. The curtain fell down, we rushed to the changing rooms and I was excited. _Everything went so well! _"Well done Ladies! That was amazing!" we heard Drew say as he ran around looking for something.

I rushed to the toilet, got changed and the put everything back where they were. I put away the make-up and helped out the other girls who needed a hand. When I got back into the bar/restaurant, I heared another round of aplause and then I heard a loud slow clapping behind me.

I turned around only to see it was mysterious guy, he was wearing a devilish smirk and I seriously wanted to jump him. "That was very..._Entertaining_," he said while eyeing me and I felt my back straighten. "Thank you but...I don't talk to strangers," I said before leaving him alone.

I then felt his hand grab my wrist, "Please...Let me offer you a drink? Do you have a favourite?" he asks with compulsion eyes. "Nice try vamp, but it isn't going to work on me," I said while pulling my wrist from his grasp and rushing over to Elena. Mysterious guy was speeding up with me though and I didn't know if I should feel flattered or annoyed.

"How do you know what I am?" he asks and I just laugh. "Really? You're going to ask me this stupid question? Good luck finding out because I'm not telling you anything," I say before turning back to the others.

* * *

**DPOV**

Damn this girl was fiesty! First of all she dances seductively, then she almost kills me with her fucking wink, while all the other girls had their hands on her. After she walks over to me, pulling me closer to her and then pushes me right back in my chair. Now when I was left alone, because Stefan wanted to talk to Elena, I saw her come out even more tempting.

She is wearing a black leather jacket, black low cut top, tight jeans and sexy black fuck-me-heels. This woman was going to kill me...Or atleast give me blue balls. Now she knows what I am and yet...I have no fucking clue what she is. "Why not?" I ask her while catching up with her.

She has doe like brown eyes, pale skin, full top lip and perfect features. She is quite small, but her legs go on for miles. I liked this little fire cracker and she was making it a challange. "Because I won't tell you anything," she says and I follow her.

"Alright but funny thing is, I ask you if you want a drink and you say no. Yet...You still almost kissed me," I whisper in her ear and she turns her face to the side, while raising her eyebrow at me.

"You really want to know what I am honney?" she whisperes in my ear and I nod. She starts to walk off, while everyone is calling after her and she just held her finger up telling them 'one minute'. "So what is the big secret?" I ask her when we are in an alley way and in the dark.

"Sweetie-pie...I'm older than you can imagine," she says seductively while pushing me up against the wall at inhuman speed. She then licks the shell of my ear, making me moan and swap positions. "What are you?" I ask her again, she smirks pushing me to the floor and straddling my hips.

"I'm...An original," she says before getting up off of me and fixing her hair. "Wow," I whisper and she smirks. "Now...My name is Isabella Mikaelson...What's yours?" she asks with a giggle and I laugh. She offers me her hand, I took it and she hoisted me up. "Name is Damon Salvatore," I say giving her a wink.

I then looked down at our joined hands, I pulled it up to my face, bowed and kissed it. "So...Should we go back in? Or do you want to carry on with our little wrestle?" I ask with a smirk and she just rolls her eyes. _I love it when she rolls her eyes, it does things to me..._"Shut up," she says before going back in...

_~I.O~_

* * *

**What do you think? Do you want chapters more like this? Would you like SPOV and EPOV (Elena and Stefan)? Can I have 4 more reviews? Much love! **


	3. Chapter 2: Past and Present

I'm Original

**Author's Notes: I don't own TVD or Twilight! This is long! Please enjoy and can I have 5 reviews this time round? I have taken in account of your thoughts and well...Here you go! Remember the warnings and you'll be fine! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Past and Present

Last Time: _"Shut up," she says before going back in..._

**SPOV**

I took a deep intake of breath, knowing what I was about to tell Elena what happened, she was going to react badly. I had to do it though. I walked over to Elena, who to me...Is the most beautiful woman in the world.

She has dark chestnut coloured hair (that has dark brown streeks), she has dark brown eyes and sun kissed skin. Her hair reaches down to her breasts, her legs went on for miles and her smile lit up the room.

"Elena," I say wrapping my arms around her from behind, I placed my chin on her shoulder and she smiled at me. "I have to tell you something," I told her and she grins before turning to wrap her arms around my neck. "What's that?" she asks staring me with that look I loved.

"Bella told him," I sighed out and she imediately pulled away. I looked at her, she had her arms crossed over her chest and her brows furrowed. "What?" she asks irritated and I just shoved my hands into my poctes. "She told him her secret," I tell her and she sighs.

I then hear them make their way over, Damon staring at her ass all through the walk over and I just rolled my eyes. "They're coming over and I can tell she is going to introduce you to him," I tell Elena and she just groans.

* * *

**BPOV**

I could tell Damon was staring at my ass all the way over to the guys. When I turned to look at him while walking, he looked me in the eyes and smirked. I just eyed him up and down before winking, then staring right ahead at Elena and Stefan.

I looked at the other that all stood up, walked over to me smiling but when they saw Damon they turned serious. "Damon, this is Elena and Jeremy. I look after them, I have since I moved here and I taught them everything they know," I told him while pointing at Elena and Jeremy.

"How long have you been living here?" Damon asks and I smirk "4 years," I say and crease my brows when he raises his own. "How come I haven't met you before?" he asks and I felt even more confused.

"You were here before?" I ask and he nods simply but with a crease between his eyebrows. "Bella, it was while you were away for a while," Elena cuts in and I turn to see her, I completely forgot about the gang. "I was only here for two months," Damon says and I look at him again.

"Well anyway...I guess it was pointless of me to introduce you to anyone," I say walking over to the bar and Damon followed. "So you are the one looking after Elena and Jeremy," he says while I pulled a stool back and the bartender rushed to me. "Your performance was amazing Isabella! Yet...You never get off the stage to sing to us," he says and I just smile.

"I know, but today felt different and well...I wanted a change," I told him and he poured me my pina colada. "So...You are a girl who likes pina colada huh?" Damon asks and I just laugh. "I like it to finish off my performance, but normally I like sambuca shots, wine, scotch and baileys," I state and he just smirks.

"So you are a scotch girl, I think that's sexy..." he says against the shell of my hear from behind. "Alright buddy boy, you are fun, sexy and a flirt. It's just a shame i'm not interested," I told him before taking a sip of my drink and getting out of my seat. "I like you already," he says while I walked away and I roll my eyes.

"You know you want me, you just don't want to admit it," he says cheekily and I turn to see him, only to see an equally cheeky smirk. "Sorry...But even if that is true, I would never admit it because well...I don't do casual fucks anymore," I tell him and with a smirk of my own.

"I can easily change that part of you, all you need is one night in my room...Completely naked," he says coming closer to me and stalking me like I was his prey. "Sorry gorgeous but...As tempting as that sounds, I don't strip tease for anyone and especially a stranger," I tell him with an equal seductive tone.

"Then don't tease, just strip," he tells me and I laugh. "Smooth one that was," I tell him and he smiles at me. He was suddenly face to face with me, I didn't want there to be space but at the same time...I wanted to run. "Bella," I heard Elena from behind me and she looked tierd. "Can we go home? I'm exhausted," she tells me and I smile.

Jeremy is at her side after a few seconds and I turn to them. Just as I was about to nod, Stefan came over and Damon wrapped his arms from behind me. "You could stay at our house," Stefan suggests and I could tell it was because they might have questions. I never told Stefan my story, only very small details like who my family was.

"What do you want Elena and Jeremy...This is your call," I tell them and they exchange a glance. "Sure...But my sister is staying in a _seperate _room," Jeremy says while wrapping his arm around her. "You heard the man Stefan," I say to Stefan with a smirk and he just smiles at me. Elena tends to spend more time in Stefan's room than she does in her own at his house.

"Sure you guys have rooms but...You can sleep in my bed," Damon says into my ear and I laugh. "Sure Casanova," I say and his arms tighten then loosen a little. We say goodbye to the gang and head out. Me, Elena, Jeremy, Damon and Stefan all drove over to the Mansion.

"So Bella, today your show was amazing as all the others!" Elena says and I smile. "Thanks," I tell her then I see Jeremy smile at us. "No Bella it was amazing, to be honest...I think Tyler shit himself when you sat on his lap," Jeremy says and I laugh. He did struggle a little, but he ended up doing alright because I didn't fall over.

"It was nothing like the look on Damon's face when Bella almost kissed him. The funny thing is, he actually thought he was going to get one," Stefan says with a chuckle and if I could of I would have blushed. Damon just rolled his eyes, then looked at me and I winked.

We finally parked outside and headed inside. I was a little drianed, I needed to feed but I knew Stefan had a blood bank. "I'm feeling a little drained," I tell them and Elena just looked at Damon coldly. "What's wrong Elena?" I ask her, she looks at me and I notice she needed to talk in private.

"Let's go somewhere private," I tell her and she nods. We walk over to the back where there was a garden, it was beautiful and we loved coming out here at night. "So what's wrong?" I ask her and she sighs. "How can you trust him? I know he can be loyal, but sometimes he likes to trick people and I don't want you to get too close to him," she says and I just smiled softly.

"Elena, I won't let him hurt me and anyway...You know I've got the weapons," I tell her and she nods. "Why are you sleeping with him tonight?" she asks and I laugh at this, but it caused her to hide her face behind her face blushing. "I didn't mean it like that!" she squealed.

I pulled her hands from her face, still giggling but I felt calmer and more serious. "It's alright, I know what you meant and yes...I'm going to sleep in the same room as him, but don't worry I don't do physicals anymore," I tell her and she giggles. "Can you atleast torture him a little?" she asks and I laugh.

"Please do, then tell me what he did and how he reacted," she begs and I ponder. "Sure, but first of all...We need to get inside," I tell her noticing she was shivering. I picked her up and sped us into the house. She was laughing when I put her down, "I'm going to bed," Elena says sensing a tense feeling surrounding the brothers...

* * *

**DPOV**

This woman was driving me insane and yet...I still wanted to fuck her into oblivion. We just got in through the door, Jeremy went God knows where and Elena wanted to talk to Isabella privately. "So Damon...You are getting cozy with Bella," Stefan says just as I poured myself another glass of scotch.

"And?..." I ask him and gulped down a bit of my drink. "If you plan to hurt her emotionally or physically...I will kill you Damon, trust me when I tell you there are others that wouldn't mind helping me," he says and I just carry on drinking my scotch.

"I'm not going to hurt her in any way Stefan, anyway...She intrests me," I state and he crosses his arms over his chest. "Just remember what I told you," Stefan threatens and I sigh. "Stefan if you are thinking I'm just doing this to look like I'm over Katherine...I am and I find Isabella entertaining," I say gulping down my drink and Stefan just raises an eyebrow.

"It's true Stefan, now can you just let me drink without having to be asked questions?" I ask and he just walks over to the couch and sits down. "I'm just warning you Damon," he sighs and I down the last of my drink. I pour myself some more, looked at my brother and suddenly felt rage. I looked at my glass, about to drink the scotch but I ended up throwing the glass into the fire.

It smashed into tiny pieces, leaving me feeling a surge of anger. "Stefan, I don't want warnings or interrogations! I just want to enjoy myself and relax!" I almost scream at him, Stefan looks taken back and just looks down sadly. "I'm sorry Damon," he sighs out and I just wasn't willing to forgive. "Sometimes...Sorry isn't always enough," I say before getting another glass and filling it with blood from the bank.

He sits there silent and knew I was right. Just as I started to pour the drink, we heard the girls come in and I saw Isabella drop Elena to her feet. Elena was laughing, but when she saw us she turned serious, as did Isabella. "I'm going to bed..." Elena says before rushing past us and heading up the stairs.

Isabella looked stuck, but I didn't want anyone to see how mad I actually was. "Erm...I think I'm going to bed too," Isabella says almost leaving, but I grab her and sit her to the couch. "Why?" I ask her suddenly feeling a pain in me and she sighed. "I can tell you two have 'beef'," she says with quotation marks. I smirk, this girl was interesting and it was intoxicating as hell.

"Don't worry and anyway...We want to know about you and I mean Isabella Mikaelson the original," I say and she just sighs. "Fine, but I think I'm going to need wine, it's a depressing story really," she tells us and I grabs her a bottle of wine, then sit down on the couch. "What no glass?" she asks and I get up, getting her wine glass and passing it her.

"So tell us your story and we'll tell you ours," I say compromising and she just smirks. "Good deal Casanova," she says and I almost laughed. "Well it all started many years ago..." she says trailing off while she poured a glass of wine and sipped it calmly.

* * *

**BPOV**

This is the story I hate telling, I always got pissed off or sad and I didn't want to show them any emotion. "Well it all started many years ago..." I start but I get distracted by my wine being poured and take a sip slowly. Damon was sitting next to me, Stefan is opposite me and I felt their stares as I sipped my drink.

"Once upon a time in Mystic Falls there was a family who loved each other, who would look out for each other. They all did everything they could to see their sibling happy, even if it meant getting themselves almost killed. One day, the baby brother of the family Kol was out in the woods and almost got killed by wolves. Dear brother Klaus was looking for him and saved him before the wolves could kill Kol."

"The parents were shocked, but they just warned the kids not to go into the woods alone. One day out of anger Klaus was in the woods, his sister Isabella was hanging up on her favourite tree. She saw a bear almost attack her brother, but Isabella was clever enough to go into the woods with weapons."

"Her brother was eternally grateful, he said he would repay her for the rest of his life...Or should I say 'existance'? The brother and sister decided not to tell their parents. Later on in the same week, the second oldest brother Elijah found his sister Isabella in the woods almost attacked in the woods. Elijah told their parents, which made the parents worry about their children's safety."

"That same night, Isabella went into the woods despite the warnings and met with someone in the woods. Klaus was worried because that night Isabella was giving up something important to her, and that same night Isabella learned something new about herself. Klaus was out raged, he ended up pulling her back to the village and into the house. He confronted her to their parents, then they made up after a long hour of tears, hugs and disputing."

"The day after, their mother went to ask a witch for help on a spell she had been working on. The witch declined and said she would never help with something so dark. The mother went on without the help, and turned her children into _monsters_. Isabella's older brother Finn was shocked to wake up to drinking blood from his mother's wrist."

"Their father was telling them to drink and that it would save them. Isabella didn't know what to do, but did it at the end to please her mother. The family couldn't go out at day-light, and the town heard about the demons their parents had created. One night they found out the tree that gave them life, held lovely flowers and their idiotic baby sister Rebekah touched them."

"Rebekah's skin burned, and the family knew they needed to burn the tree that produced such flowers. The night after, the family were presented by lovely rings and necklaces," while saying this I held the necklace that had the lapis lazuli stone. "It was enchanted with a spell that could make them walk out in the sun. They took it for granted. When Isabella went to go see a friend, she hadn't drank blood since the night she was turned."

"Klaus did something that annoyed Isabella and he compeled her friend. Isabella was afraid of what she was getting herself into, but the end result wasn't what she wanted. Isabella argued with her brother, told him she would never forgive him and that he was no longer her brother."

"Klaus was filled with anger, so he ran at inhuman speed to his home and killed their mother. Their family was in the dark, as Klaus claimed it was their father that killed their mother. Klaus was told about what he was, who he was and was shocked. He didn't want his family to know about the power he could hold."

"One day while going to visit their mother, Klaus, Kol, Isabella, Finn and Elijah found out by the witch all of Klaus' plans and secrets. Klaus was infuriated, he knew they could possibly kill him and yet the family ran. Klaus turned into a bigger monster than any of his siblings, but somehow Rebekah had no clue about the secrets."

"Isabella, Elijah and their father, were looking for Klaus to claim revenge. When Klaus tricked them, he ended up killing Finn who tried to save them. The original family can't be killed with stakes. They need to be killed by the wood that created them, but also a dagger if they have it. Isabella had seen her brother turn into the killer he is today."

"She had been running for years, but found out that one point Klaus got to the rest of her family. He is now looking for darling sister Isabella to add to the colection. Klaus after killing members of family, needs to leave the dagger in them or they die. Isabella has heard that recently, her brother Kol risked his life and gave Elijah life."

"The Mikaelson family tend to have a special bond to a specific sibling. Their father is bonded to their mother. Klaus is bonded with Rebekah. Finn is bonded with Kol. Isabella is bonded to Elijah and she misses him deeply. She hopes that her brother is looking for her and so they can finally destroy Klaus once and for all."

"Isabella has been secretly watching Klaus, but 6 years ago...Isabella met a man she thought she loved. He left her abandoned and she was shattered. She traveled, but when she saw something she had to keep an eye on it. She found the doppelganger, who could put everyone in the darkness of Klaus' evil."

"Isabella had to keep the doppelganger out of Klaus' sight and look after her. The Mikaelson family all have a specific power they have gained in this life. Klaus can track people easily. Rebekah can control animals around her and call for them incase of danger. Kol can see the future and see the decision that caused it. Finn can have a hold on people and is a true leader."

"Their father can change the weather, but also depending on his mood and reflect it. Elijah can shapeshift into anyone he wants, whenever he wants. Isabella can...Block things like her scent and mind. This is how come Isabella has survived for so long. She can also block other peoples mind and scent, if she wants to."

"While Isabella was in Mystic Falls after years of meeting people, rulers and cunning people. Isabella wants to reunite with Elijah, even though she abandoned him to save him when she could. Isabella didn't want to be put in a coffin just to spend forever in a box. Klaus had a plan that could cause death and destruction."

"I won't let that happen..." I say finished off and pouring in more wine, since I finished it. "Wow," Stefan whispered and I looked at the brothers. "Now...Any questions?" I ask knowing I was going to be bombarded with them. "How come originals can't be killed by stakes?" Damon asks and I roll my eyes.

"Damon...We are the _originals_. We can't die by something small like that and also because we're the oldest vampires alive. We are older than the Volturi," I state and their eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "This just got more insane," Stefan said and sighed.

"Look boys...I know it's a lot to take in. I'm tierd...You're tierd and as much as I love Friday nights...I just love ending in a lovely warm bed. So...Any questions will be answered tomorrow," I say before heading for the stairs. "Wait," I hear Stefan call after and I saw Damon sigh.

"I have one question...Does Elena and Jeremy know about this?" Stefan asks and I smile. "Stefan...I look after them and I never lie to them. I always tell them the truth even my life story," I state and walk up the stairs. When I got to the corridor, I didn't know which one was Damon's room and I didn't know if I wanted to be in his presence.

I was about to go into a random room, when I felt arms wrap around my waist and fling me accross someone's shoulder. "Where do you think you are going?" he asks and I giggle. "Shhh...People are sleeping," he says slapping my ass and I yelp. Suddenly I'm flung onto a big bed and in a fit of giggles.

Damon goes to his closet and pulled out a shirt. He then throws some boxers, I could tell they were his and I felt weak. "Damon, could you quickly go down and get me some blood? I haven't had any in all day." Damon sighs and rushed out. This gave me time to change into his clothes and get into his bed.

When he came in, I was tucked into bed and waiting for my drink. Damon looked at me and whined like a little kid. "I didn't get to see you undress," he groans and I giggle. "Why don't you strip for me and I might give you a little show of my own?" I suggest and he wiggles his eye brows. This made me laugh and him to smirk. He started to unbutton his shirt, I sucked in a deep breath and got myself comfy. This was going to be fun...

_~I.O~_

* * *

**What do you think? Can I have 5 reviews please? Much love!**


	4. Chapter 3: Getting To Know Us

I'm Original

**Author's Notes: I don't own TVD or Twilight! I made a mistake last chapter! The originals don't die they come back to life! This time I have to ask for 5 reviews? If I get them I will write on Saturday! I have a busy week! Remember the warnings and you'll be fine! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Getting To Know Us

Last Time: _This was going to be fun..._

* * *

**BPOV**

Damon rushed to go get something, came back with a romote and pressed a button. The song that came on was 'Moves Like Jagger' by Maroon 5, he started to wiggle his hips and unbutton his shirt. I laughed at the way his hips were in sync with the beat.

"Woo!" I cheer, while clapping my hands and suddenly a shirt hits my face. When the shirt falls to the covers, I throw it to the floor and look back at Damon. I swear my jaw hit the floor, along with the shirt as I stared at the hunk of meat infront of me. My girly parts were tingling, I swear if they could make a noise they would be gurgling.

I was hipnotised eyeing his bare chest, he is muscular, has a perfect 'V' going down to his promise land and manly/strong arms. The thing that caught my eye, was his happy trail and it was a perfect thin strip. Strangely I felt like licking it and smothering his chest with kisses.

I was pulled out of my reverie, when Damon whistled and when I looked up to his face, he smirked and gave me a cheeky wink. He was so horrible, but I made a promise to someone and I was going to fufill it. To torture him, I got out of the bed, stalked over to him and rubbed my hands over his chest.

He hissed a little, but I turned us a little before pushing him onto his bed. I was wearing a button up of his, a blue bra and blue boxers (that are Damon's). He was going to be sorry, so I straddled his hips and kept my back straight. This way it was easy to take my top off, so I started unbuttoning it slowly and torturously. It was driving me insane especially since he was rock solid beneath me.

Damon sat up a little, his elbows holding him in place and he moved my hair to my left shoulder. He was suddenly attacking my neck with kisses and I moaned softly. This caused him to goan, then give me open mouthed kisses I was getting out of control with him doing this. When I was pulled away from his tempting actions, I pushed him back so he layed flat on his back.

He groaned, but before he could go back to kissing my neck again: I leaned closer to him, letting his hands trail up from my ass to my back and I placed my lips next to his right ear. "Be a good boy, watch me strip for you, keep your hands and your lips to yourself. If you can't follow these orders and be a naughty boy...You will be punished," I say this before and suddenly the song 'Rude Boy' comes on and I laugh darkly.

He moans, when I get back to showing him how I undress and he struggles to keep his hands to himself. When I finally take off my shirt, he watches my tits jiggle while I throw the shirt to the floor. My blue bra was my favourite, it made my breasts look bigger and suited my skin. "Want more Damon?" I ask him and he nods while staring up at me.

I get off him, then I stare at him and he props himself on his elbows again. I walk closer to him, standing infront of him and trailing my hands all over his chest. When I reach to the 'V' of his waist, I trail a finger around his belt and look into his eyes. They were dark with lust, his pupils dialated and I swear I got wet at the sight.

"These need to come off," I tell him and he gives me a small smirk, probably thinking he was triumphant. "Do something about it then," he says devilishly and I side smirk at him. "Oh I plan to," I tell him and he groans. I undo his belt, unzipped his pants and dragged them down slowly.

Damon watches me as I slowly rise back to his chest slowly. I start to place kisses up his chest, even leaving wet ones when I wanted to and he moaned. When I reached to his neck I peppered it with kisses, and I then heard Damon growl while I sucked a piece of his skin into my mouth.

"I can't take this anymore," he growls out and suddenly I'm on my back. He is attacking my neck with kisses of his own, while groping my breasts in his hands. His hands trailed all over my body, while he was in between my legs and pressed firmly against me. I was a moaning mess underneath him, but I gathered enough strength to push him against a wall and try to breath normally.

I let my hands trail over his body, while pinning him to the wall and I felt dominant. I let my nose trail his jaw line, breathing in his intoxicating smell and feeling overwhelming power. When I reached to his chin, I pulled back watching his reaction and his chest was heaving. Slowly, my lips got closer to his and I closed my eyes.

He was staying still, probably afraid I was going to bite him instead. When he noticed I was going to kiss him, his lips got closer to mine and he closed his eyes. A few millimeters apart I stopped and pulled away. I walked away, grabbing Damon's shirt that he lend me and putting it on. "Why did you stop?" he asks and I look over to him, he was still frozen against the wall. He walked over to get the remote and turned off the music.

"You didn't follow my orders," I told him and he growls. "You're such a tease," he says to me before heading into his bed and tucking himself in. It didn't fail me to notice he was still erect and I felt a little guilty. "You're a flirt," I tell him and he smirks, his breathing was more even. "Why don't you just keep the shirt off? I think you showing me your breasts is a lot more acceptable...Behind closed doors."

I look at him while raising an eyebrow and he just winks. I smile at him and get into bed, I get comfortable while staring at Damon and laying on my left side. Damon was on his right, staring right at me and I propped myself on my elbow. "You're interesting you know that right?" he asks and I feel myself blush.

"Thank you," I say while blushing lightly and he smiles. "Your blush is enchanting," he comments and I look down at the matress. "Can we stop talking about me now?" I ask him and he just sighs. When he lies on his back, he opens his arms out and looks at me. "Come on," he says and I succumb into his arms.

He wraps his arms around me, while I lay my head on his chest and look up at him. My arm was on his bare chest, I enjoyed feeling the texture of his skin under my hand. "Can you tell me your story?" I ask him and he sighs. "Isabella...I will tell you tomorrow, but now...Sleep," he says and closes his eyes. I follow his lead shortly after, falling into darkness...

* * *

I woke up alone, but when I started getting up I saw a piece of paper on his pillow. I opened it up, I was expecting something teasing and Damon-like. Yet I opened it up only to find something reasonable, even if it was Damon. The note said:

_Good Morning beautiful, I had to wake up early and leave you to go have a snack ;) I'll be downstairs waiting. I want to tell you my story and I'll give you a hint...It's not as bad as yours, but a little tragic. I can't wait to see you later, wear something equally as pretty as your face. _

_Damon S_

I smiled, got up and walked downstairs. When I got into the kitchen, there was a glass of blood out for me and Stefan was talking to Elena. When they saw me, they smiled and I noticed Jeremy looked a little sad. I grabbed my glass, walked over to Jeremy and leaned on the table ledge.

"What's up Jer?" I ask him with a look of concern and just as he was about to speak, Damon came in to the kitchen. "Hello sexy," he purred at me and I smiled. He was wearing his usual theme colour and I shook my head in amusement. When I looked back at Jeremy he seemed angry and upset.

He looked between Damon and me, before staring me in the eyes. "I...I'm going to go to my room," he says before heading up the stairs in a foul mood. I sighed, looked at Elena who seemed to have the same expression as me and I looked at the floor. "I'm going to go see what's up with him," I tell the others around me and I rush up the stairs.

When I reach Jeremy's room, he is laying on his bed, eyes closed and listening to music on his IPod. "Jeremy...Jeremy...Jeremy?...Jeremy!" I call for him and he finally noticed. He jumped a little, pulled out his earphones and looked at me sadly. "Jeremy," I sighed out and he just looked at me sadly.

"Would you like to tell me what is going on?" I ask him, sitting on his bed and he sat up. "I just...I don't like the way Damon looks at you," he says and I just sigh. "Why?" I ask him and he just glares. "He looks at you like you're some piece of meat...Your like my sister and I'm protective of you Bella," he states and I smile.

"Thanks for looking out for me Jer, but you don't have to...I'm an original remember? I can fend for myself," I tell him and he nods smiling softly. "I just feel like he is going to do something to hurt you," he says and I just sit there silently. "I just don't want you to get hurt and...Leave us," he whispers and I feel my heart sink.

"Jer..." I say pulling him into a hug and he hugs back tightly. "No one can pull me away from you guys," I tell him and he sighs. "What about Klaus?" he asks and I flinch at the mention of his name. I pull away, studying his facial expression and stare into his eyes. "Not even Klaus can pull us apart," I tell him seriously.

He smiles, I stand up and head for the door, but before I close it I look over to Jeremy. "I love you Jer," I tell him and he smiles at me "Love you too Belly," he replies and with this I close the door. When I get downstairs, I finish drinking my blood and head upstairs to get changed. I picked out a cute blue dress, white pumps and had a shower.

When I got changed I rushed downstairs, only to find Damon on his own and watching me intently. "Blue looks amazing on you," he says rushing over to me in vampire speed, only to push a hair strand behind my ear. I smiled at him, bit my lip and this caused Damon to place his thumb on my lips.

"Don't bite your lip, I prefer doing it for you...But since we never kissed," he says and I just slap his chest playfully. "So what is the plan?" I ask him and he smirks. "Were going for a ride," he says and we head off.

* * *

"So...What is your story?" I ask him, he sighs and I look at him while he drives. "I met a girl called Katherine Pierce and well...I thought I loved her but I never actually did. She was a good fuck, a pretty face and enchanting personality. Funny thing is, while she fucked me...She was also fucking my brother," he says staring angrily ahead.

"She convinced us she was in love with us. One day all the council members killed off all the vampires, or threw them in the tomb. Me and Stefan argued, looked for Katherine and got killed," he says in a monotone voice. I didn't know what to say other than something I just realised.

"Then...We woke up as vampires, because me and Stefan both knew what Katherine was. She fed us blood the night before and we naturally killed a human out of anger, but also for the posibility of being with Katherine forever," he says sourly and I just sit quietly.

"Me and Stefan fell apart over Katherine, but somehow...We are fine now but there are still some rough patches," he tells me and I smile softly. "There is my story for you," he tells me vaguely and I just accept it. "So you're the brothers Katerina was on about," I whisper and Damon's head whips to look at me.

"You knew Katherine?" he asks surprised and I laugh. "Damon...I'm the one who turned her," I tell him and he slumps back in his seat. "Is there anything else you haven't told me?" he asks and I just shrug. "How do you think I know what the doppelganger looks like?" I ask him raising an eyebrow.

"Touche," he says and I just shake my head smiling. "I met Katerina because Klaus wanted her, I also didn't want Klaus getting his way...So I turned her," I state as if it was no big deal. "I also haven't told you about some other information about originals," I say quietly and Damon sighs.

"Tell me then," he suggests and I just fiddle with my thumbs. "I can walk out in the sun without my necklace," I tell him and Damon looks at me confused. "I can but...It's tiering and also it makes me thirsty," I tell him and he just nods. "I also know spells and that's because my mother taught me some when I was a kid," I tell him and he just shakes his head stunned.

"I also know that when an original is daggered, we can come back to life quicker. Normally it would take us 5 minutes, but...If we have blood we can wake up in seconds," I state and Damon looked even more stunned. "Klaus is also a half blood, a hybrid...Whatever you want to call him."

Damon looked shocked, but seemed to hide it well but I knew better and I smiled. "It's insane isn't it?" I tell him and he laughs. "You have no clue," he says softly and I just smile. "Damon?" I ask him and he turns to face me, smiling softly and I sigh. "I know you probably won't like this but...I got out of a bad relationship and I don't want to get into another one, but I also won't sleep with any random guy," I tell Damon.

He seems calm, but I can tell he is stuck on something and I just stare at him. "You're a good friend," I say softly and he sighs, before picking up my hand and smiling. "You're a good friend too," he tells me calmly and I hug him. He hugs me back, this doesn't feel awkward and I feel comforted.

We head back home, I note to myself to get better for myself and most importantly...Damon. I could sense something with him, something I never felt with Edward and I liked it. When we reached home, there was going to be a party out in the lockwood mansion tonight. It's themed calm and soft. Damon asked me to be his date for it and I agreed. I couldn't wait for tonight...

_~I.O~_

* * *

**What do you think? Do you want Damon's POV on the next chapter with a mixture of Bella's? Can I have the 5 reviews? I'll write Saturday! Much love! P.S Would you like Bella and Damon to get together next chapter? (As a couple not sexually you cheeky people *wink*)**


	5. Chapter 4: Slow Dancing And Arguments

I'm Original

**Author's Notes: I don't own TVD or Twilight! I'm sorry for not writing! I was revising and I also saw the Eurovision Song Contest! So I'm sorry for not writing! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I really enjoyed writing it! Remeber the warning's and you'll be fine. Can I have 4 reviews? Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Slow Dancing And Arguments

Last Time: _I couldn't wait for tonight..._

* * *

**BPOV**

I rushed up stairs, with Bonnie, Elena and Caroline trailing behind (Caroline is a vamp too!). I had a quick shower, found the girls all getting the make-up and hair products out. Elena went in next, then Caroline and Bonnie went in last.

We were going to get changed at the same time, when I put on the dress (from what Elena says 'Damon bought for me') and matching shoes. The girls agreed that I would go first, so I sat down on the chair while the girls whispered to each other. Normally I would listen, but my mind was on alert about everything that happened today.

By the time I realised that the girls had finished talking was when I heard Bonnie ask me a question. "Huh?" I ask confused and I notice the girls working on me. Elena is the one doing my make-up, Bonnie is passing the girls the equipment and Caroline is doing my hair.

"I _said_..._You_ and _Damon _are getting _close_," Bonnie replies and I sigh. "And?..." I ask her while raising an eyebrow. "Ah ah! Don't I'm doing your make-up here," Elena almost bites at me and I lower my brow. "It's true though," Caroline joins in and I felt like shaking my head. "He...He's nice...To _me_ atleast," I tell them while looking down at my hands.

"Don't trust him though...He is very...Sneaky," Caroline explains and I giggle. "It's true though. Be careful Bella, the only reason I can come up with on why he is nice to you...Is because you can kill him with a click of your fingers," Elena says with a smirk and I laugh. "Hey! No laughing either!" Elena growls.

Caroline and Bonnie giggle for me, while I sit there like a weak human. Elena has power over me, I'm weak when it comes to her and Jeremy. They are the only ones I allow to boss me around, anyone else the get killed or threatened. "I hate him," Bonnie whispers quietly and my head whips to look at her.

This obviously caused Elena and Caroline to bark at me not to move. "Why?" I ask her facing Elena again and trying to keep my face from making an expression. "I hate him because he always causes trouble, I mean the short amount of time he was here...He made all of us hate him," Bonnie explains and I sigh through my nose.

After a few moments, I was finished and I looked in the mirror. My hair is in it's natural soft curls, but it was up and to a side. There was a strand of hair that was curled, my make-up is a smokey eye effect and my lips are in a soft red. I had an impulse to squeal, but I held it in and smiled excitedly at the girls. "I love it!" I say delighted and they laugh.

"Were glad you like it," Elena says and we help each other get ready, when were done we go downstairs and find no guys. Me and Caroline rush around the house, searching for the brothers and I find a note. It read:

_Girls, were sorry we couldn't take you down, but Tyler said he needed help setting things up so he asked us. We will see you there, Bella...Damon says he wants you to be his date. We'll see you beautiful girls there and enjoy yourselves._

_Stefan._

I smiled at Damon's message, Caroline shoved my arm with a smile and I knew she could tell I was more excited for this party. We got to Elena and Bonnie, told them what the note said and headed down in Caroline's Mercedes.

When we reached there, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline told me not to enter just yet. I asked them why but they said it was a surprise and I smiled. I let them do what they wanted to do, stayed outside and waited patiently. In the meantime all I could do was guess what their plan was...

* * *

**EPOV**

I was so glad Damon was being different around Bella, but I was a little over protective of her. I know Bella has been through a lot and I didn't want an evil plan of Damon's to ruin her. I rushed into the Lockwood Mansion and smiled when I saw Stefan in his tux. I strut over to him, when I reached him we kissed for a while and I pulled away.

"Where's Damon?" I ask Stefan and he smirks. "He is over there," Stefan says pointing to the direction of where his brother was. When I spotted him, I saw he was expecting someone and I knew it was Bella. I looked at Stefan giving him a knowing smirk. "You look lovely in this brown dress, it's elegant," he whispers into my ear and I smile.

"Thank you, but now...I have to go and talk to Damon about a certain beautiful Isabella," I wink at Stefan and he chuckles playfully. I walk over to Damon, tap his shoulder and he turns to me. "Where is she?" he asks suddenly panicked. "Who are you talking about?" I ask him faking curiosity. "You know who I'm on about...Isabella, where is she?" he asks and I laugh.

"She is on her way over, she just fucked with some guy," I whisper in his ear and he growls. "She would never do that...She doesn't fuck strangers," he spits and I laugh. "How would you know? She might of fucked someone she does know," I giggle and his jaw clenches shut.

"I'm joking Damon," I roll my eyes at him and he stays silent. I suddenly see a familiar figure come into the room, and the figure is searching for someone. "Oh look over there," I say moving his chin to the girl's direction and Damon instantly smiles. "She looks..." Damon trails off, I smile when the girl looks at Damon and has a bright smile on her own.

I see Bella make her way over to Damon, so I move back to Stefan and we watch them come closer to each other...

* * *

**DPOV**

I never thought a dress could look so amazing on a beautiful woman. The woman wearing it though was more beautiful than the dress, but it made her beauty highten. When she reached me, I felt as though we were the only ones present in this room and I didn't know how I should of felt about that.

"You look..." she trails when she is infront of me and I smile at her. I hold my hand out to her, she places hers in mine and I kiss it, while bowing like the olden days. "Beautiful," I whisper while staring up into her eyes and she blushes. "Thank you Damon," she whispers looking down innocently and I smile.

Suddenly the song 'Halo' comes on and I just had to dance with this woman. "May I have this dance beautiful woman?" I ask her with a knowing smirk. "I'm your date Damon, of course you can have this dance," she says softly and I straighten up. I pull her close, enjoying how this gorgeous creature was wrapped around me.

We dance like all the others, she was elegant in every move and she knew how to follow my lead. I enjoyed when she would giggle, while I tipped her backwards and she would bend her head back. There were times when I would kiss her neck, or pull the loose strand of hair behind her ear and she would blush.

Right near the end, we were face to face and I was going in for the kiss. Isabella was the one who's face was coming closer to mine first, but I wanted to be the first to make it happen this time. I had been fooled by her twise, this time it was going to be for real and I wanted it badly. We were centimeters apart, I could feel her breath against my face and I was anticipating the feel of her lips.

"Well hello there Isabella..." a familiar voice called from behind Isabella and she froze. I knew who it was, but what surprised me was the voice knew Isabella...And judging by Isabella's face she knew her too...

* * *

**BPOV**

My dance with Damon was amazing, I never had this much fun dancing with a guy to a pop-like slow song. Just when we were finally going to kiss, I heard a familiar voice come from behind and instantly froze. I was hoping I wouldn't see her for years and...Here she was.

I turn to face her, she still looked the same and it didn't surprise me. "Oh...Hello Lexi," I greet to her even though I just wanted to stab her in the heart. "Queen bitch of the originals," she greets back and I just smile fakely. "Nice to see you," I reply and she laughs "Guess Klaus still hasn't staked you has he?" she asks.

I walk over to the punch bowl, in need of a drink and I sip greedily. Each gulp I took, it was taking down every bad comment I have about her. "If I'm alive I guess it means I still survived," I tell her and suddenly Damon's at my side. "Wait...Isabella you know Lexi?" he asks and I nod.

"Klaus was my lover," Lexi states and I gulp greedily the last of my drink and pour some more. "Woah..." Damon says dazed, I guess he was getting too much information today. I look back at Lexi once I drank a little out of my cup and noticed she had cut her hair. It reached her back, now it's shoulder length and still blonde. I looked into her brownish green eyes and sighed.

"I hope he finds you," she growls at me and I just sigh. "You're just putting Elena, Stefan and Damon in danger you know?" she asks and I slam my glass down. "You have no right to talk to me like that," I spit at her and she laughs. "Like you would really try and do something here...With all these people," she smirks and I growl.

Instead of arguing back, I gulped down more of my drink and hoped she would fuck off. "Poor little Isabella, the girl who has been running away from big bad Klaus and hoping she will turn her life around by helping Elena Gilbert," she says in mock sadness. "Yet...We all know she is a dirty little bitch, who will fuck anyone and then kill them. We know this because you were a fucking slut, you still are and forever will be," she spits at me.

I felt like throwing my drink in her face and I was the bigger person. So being the better person, I looked at her with no expression on my face and walked out back. Damon stood there stunned, I didn't want to be here so I thought I might as well go out back and get some air.

A few minutes later, I sense someone coming from behind and I turn to face them. The wind was blowing, all I did was think about how my life turned out and it surprised me. When I turned to look I noticed it was Damon, he seemed sad and yet he was looking a little solumn. "Come on...How about we have our own little party at mine?" he suggest and I ponder.

"Sure...Let's go," I say before heading out and saying our goodbyes. Stefan said he was sorry and he didn't want Lexi (his best friend) to say that to me. I told him it was alright and that it was normal from her. Me and Damon headed over to his house, I knew it was going to be different and there could be possible questions.

When we pulled up at his house, he didn't ask any questions and instead I asked him if I could go get changed. He said it was ok and that he would get the stuff ready for our little party. When I got out in my pj's I was surprised to see Damon shirtless and dancing to Cobra Starship's 'Good Girls Go Bad'.

"Come dance with me sexy," he winks and I see him hand me the bottle of scotch. I take a long gulp, while swaying my hips to the beat and he casually dances around the room. We kept passing the bottle to each other, while dancing around and I would sometimes pull my shorts down. One point Damon slapped my ass, instead of me getting angry I just giggled. I knew I wasn't drunk, but I was happy and I liked it.

"You look extreemly tempting," he comments and I wink at him. We were already half way down the glass and this didn't bother us. "Hey if it makes you feel better...Were technically kissing," I tell him while handing him back the bottle. "It's a shame I want the real deal," he says before gulping more of the drink down.

Suddenly the song 'Rabiosa' (the spanish version) from Shakira was on and I danced a little more sexily. Damon was sitting on the couch, watching me sway my hips and try to dance seductivly. I was singing along to the song at parts when I wasn't drinking. Just when it came to the middle, Damon pulled me close to him and moved his hips in sync with my own.

"You are making it difficult for me," he whispers in my ear and I laugh. "More like making it hard," I said making a point by pushing my ass harder to his crotch. He moaned, making me moan in return and he kisses my neck. We dance the rest of the song, still moaning every once and a while. The song changed to a slow song, it was Enrique Iglesias' 'Hero' and I turned to face Damon.

He was extreemly close, all I needed to do was tilt my head and I would be kissing him. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, so I wrapped mine around his neck and sighed into our soft sway. "Every thing is hard you know...Especially being an original," I suddenly say and I think it was just because I was so comfortable with him.

"I have a brother wanting me locked in a coffin, people hating me and a terrible past." I felt Damon's arms tighten slightly then loosen and I took that as encouragement. "I mean...My own _brother_ wants _me_ _dead_!" I was crying and I didn't know if I could stop. "I haven't even _tried _to_ stop him_ when he _killed_ my brother," I was sobbing at this point and Damon rubbed soothing patterns on my back.

"_Shhh_...Don't cry _please_," he beggs and I can't stop the water works. "I'm such a horrible sister and...Oh my God! Lexi is here so this means that...Klaus is near and he's going to kill me! Then I'll just waste the rest of my life in a coffin!" I cry out and clutch at Damon, as if he could hold my life in his hands. Suddenly I'm yanked backwards and Damon is holding my face.

He pushes the strand behind my ear and rubbs my tears with his thumbs. I stare into his gaze, it was smouldering and I couldn't stand the look of honesty. "Bella...I promise you he won't kill you," he tells me with truth dripping in his voice. "I won't let him do that to you," he whispers staring into my eyes and I was stunned by him. "Damon...He can kill you with ease...I can't and _won't_ let that happen," I say shaking my head.

Damon's nose pressed against my own and I sighed while staring down. "Bella look at me," I just noticed this was the second time he called me 'Bella' and not 'Isabella'. "I won't let you die...You too special to me," he whispers and I sigh. I start tilting my head, but then I pull back afraid he won't feel anything in the almost kiss.

He suddenly grabs the back of my neck, pulling me back to our original position with our noses against each other. "Don't you dear...That was the third attempt and I don't do more than three almost kiss'," he says and then my lips are suddenly pulled to his. They mush together and I feel my hands work their way up into his hair.

I was pulling him closer to me, wanting more and kissed me with passion. No longer swaying. I was in heaven and I didn't want it to end, I sighed when we pulled away and felt in complete bliss. I felt sparks all through the kiss and it was like a magnetic pull. "I'm so glad we finally got the real deal," he said and I smiled. When I smiled he pulled my lips into another passionate kiss...

_~I.O~_

* * *

**What do you think? Can I please have the 4 reviews? Much love! **

Bella's Dress: http:/www. /images/dresses /DPPD1621. jpg

Elena's Dress: .com/fashion/blogs /slaves-to-fashion/0618-under-50_fa. jpg

Bella's Shoes: http:/www. /images/ Christian%20Louboutin%20Light% 20Purple%20Leather%20Shoes%20Pumps. jpg

Bella's Hair: .blogspot .com/-mocmqtEim4/Tb2T_6OfuWI/AAAAAAAABBs/- 1hMEOoqI7c/s1600/Curly+Updo+Hairstyles. jpg

Bella's Pj's: http:/bestdress .org/wp-content/uploads/2011/06/ elegant-long-brown-evening-dress-patterns- vogue. jpg


	6. Chapter 5: Happiness and Nightmares

I'm Original

**Author's Notes: I don't own TVD or Twilight! What do you guys think if I say...I want to make this story stetch out into a series? Give me 5 reviews please. I don't know when the next update will be so...Keep your eyes opened! Remember the warnings and you'll be fine! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Happiness and Nightmares

Last Time: _When I smiled he pulled my lips into another passionate kiss..._

* * *

**BPOV**

We made out on the couch for the rest of the song, but then we stopped our sucking face session and danced. It was a silly type of dance, the type you feel completely yourself and actually enjoy it. We were dancing to 'Stand By Me' by Ben E. King.

"You really know how to move to this song," Damon comments while we dance like as if we were in the sixties. "Honney...I _lived _through all the years and I can tell you...I learned every style of dance," I say with a cheeky smile and he gives me one in return. Damon spun me, causing me to giggle and him to chuckle. Damon tipped me lightly, I couldn't stop giggling and I felt childish.

Just when me and Damon swayed fast to the beat, me giggling and Damon smiling like an idiot...Elena and Stefan came in with Jeremy trailing behind. They stopped for a minute, staring at us and I was kissing Damon softly. When I pulled away we danced chest to chest, I looked at Elena and she smiled softly. I blushed in Damons hold, knowing Elena could tell there was something going on.

I looked over to Jeremy, he was smiling at me and I could tell he was glad I was happy. I then noticed Stefan had the biggest smile on his face, I guess he was just glad that me and Damon found happiness with each other. "Nice choise of song brother," Stefan said when Damon was now facing him and I could feel Damon smirk. "You have no clue how much I love this song," he calls back to Stefan.

"Have fun guys," Elena says and I hear footsteps rush up, but I then noticed someone was still here. "Bella..." I could hear Jeremy question from behind me and I pulled away from Damon, then walked over to Jeremy. "Yeah?" I reply and he looks behind me, I was guessing it was Damon he was watching. "Can we talk in private?" he asks, I then smile at him and nod.

Jeremy heads out back, then sits down on a chair and I sit oppsite. "I saw a vampire when I was at Tyler's party," he starts and I sit there silently. "She's...Beautiful and I even talked to her," he says staring off into space and I smile softly. "Jeremy do you know her name? Is she a threat?" I ask him and he shakes his head no. "I don't think she could be a problem to anyone like us and...Her name is Anna."

I tried to recall her name, but came out blank but there was something familiar about her name. "Her surname is Johnson," he says in a day dream like tone and I smirk. "Annabelle Johnson," I say shaking my head and smiling like a goon. I looked at Jeremy, knowing he was enhanced by her and it made me smile. "I know her," I tell him and he sighs. "Do you think she is a threat?" he asks and I laugh. "She's harmless," I tell him and he laughs.

"I'm going to bed," Jeremy says giving me a kiss on the cheek, he stops just as he is about to leave me there in the cold air of the night. "Oh, and Bella?" he calls, so I turn my head and look at him with a tight lipped smile. "I'm glad Damon is making you happy...You deserve it," he says with an honest smile and I give him my own in return.

When Jeremy left, I sat there for a while and when I got bored I stood up. I was walking around, enjoying the cold fresh air hit my body and sighed into the feeling. I then felt strong arms wrap around my waist, someone's chin laying on my shoulder and I was comforted by it. "You are so...Beautiful, you know that?" he asks and I laugh. "No I don't actually," I say with a giggle and he chuckles.

"Come on...Let's go inside," he says into my ear and then kisses my cheek. He holds my hand, pulling me inside and I laugh. "Damon there is no need to so pushy," I giggle out and he chuckles. We go vampire speed up the stairs, shut the door behind us and I laugh. He suddenly had me pinned to the door, he smiled and kissed my lips slowly.

I kissed him at the same pace, letting my finger tangle in his hair and sighed into the kiss. When we kissed it was like an electic charge that held fireworks and I enjoyed every moment we would connect like this. His soft lips moulded to mine, making a shiver run down my spine and I relaxed in this feeling. Damon suddenly had us in bed, this caused me to moan and give him access to my mouth.

His tongue lingered in my mouth, swirling my tongue and asking for dominance. I wouldn't give it to him though. His hand trailed down to the parting of my breasts, down past my stomach and I couldn't let us go far. I quickly pushed Damon's hand and stopped our kiss. "What's wrong?" he asks and I sigh. "Damon...I...I don't know what we are right now and also...I don't want to get straight into sex," I almost whisper and he sighs.

"Isabella...I'm not going to just run away after having sex, and to be honest...I don't know what we are either," he asks and I thought I might aswell get answers from him the hard way. "Alright, I guess I'll just go and see an old friend then make out with him," I say getting up out of bed. I was pulling my shirt off, when Damon was suddenly infront of me and growling.

"You are not going anywhere," he growls and I laugh. "Damon there is no reason for you to be so..._Possessive_," I say to him as if I don't give a damn about the fact he doesn't feel like claiming me his. "Bella...You are not going to be going out there with anyone and especially not kissing them. You. Are. Mine," he growls and then I see a mischievous look in his eyes.

"It's not like you're my boyfriend Damon...So stop being so damn possessive," I say walking away and I'm suddenly against a wall and my breathing got heavy. "This...Is possessive," he growls before kissing me hungrily and I succumb to his kisses. I inwardly do a happy dance, knowing I finally got him to want a claim on me and hold onto his back.

When he pulls away we are both panting messes, he pushes strands of hair away from my face and I do the same to his. "Isabella...I want to go on a date...With you and I would like to hopefully be your boyfriend," he says and I smile. I bring his lips back down to my own, before I know it we are on the bed and having a make-out session.

Just before he could go too far, I pulled away and pushed him to his back, while straddling his hips. "So...When do you plan to take me on this so called 'date'?" I ask him while biting my bottom lip and he groans. "Tomorrow," he says determined and I laugh. "Alright," I say before pecking his lips and rolling onto my back. "Isabella...Can you tell me what happened that night that made you hate Klaus so much?" Damon asks while proped up on his elbow, facing me.

"Well...The day before we got turned...I did something you weren't allowed to do in them years. I also got mad with Klaus on the night at my friend's house because...He did something horrible and I didn't like it," I told Damon and he sighed. "Isabella...That is too vague," he tells me and I laugh. "I'm sorry Damon but you can only find out my darkest secrets when I trust you completely."

Damon's expression seemed to be curious, slightly offended but when he looked into my eyes they showed understanding. "I guess that's fair," he says before turning off the lights and rushing back into bed. He opened up his arms for me, inviting me to snuggle into his chest and I happily obeyed. I sighed and fell deep into darkness...

* * *

**~Her dream~**

_I was back in my old home, wearing my gown for family time and images of my family flashed behind my eyes. We were happy, having a picknick and enjoying our time together. Everyone was happy..._

_My brain showed me the time when I saw Kol in Klaus' arms and ingured. Mom was crying on the floor, I see a tear roll down Klaus' cheek and Elijah holding me to his chest. Cries of happiness I can hear from my mother, when I turn to look at Kol his eyes were open and his breathing was regular. _

_Rebekah and me walking around in the woods, looking for a trace of something our mother asked for. We were laughing, smiling and walking hand-in-hand. Elijah and Klaus trailed behind us, smiling, while watching us and talking to each other. _

_Me hanging from my tree, sharpening my stake into an arrow and fitting it with my bow. I suddenly hear screaming, it was Klaus and he was in danger. I then hear a bear growl. I climb down quickly. run through the woods and rush to save Klaus. I shot the arrow right in it's heart and it slumped to the floor. Klaus was shocked, he was on his ass looking at me stunned._

_I was in the woods, walking around curiously and then found myself face-to-face with a wolf. I ran, screaming and fell to the ground when my foot got caught to the roots of a tree. I scrambled around, looking for something sharp and ended up with nothing. It was about to bite me, "Help!" I scream and suddenly it whines. It tumbled to the floor next to my feet, I look up only to see Elijah's scared, shocked and angry expression._

_An image of my parent's sad, disobeyed and concerned faces. They were disappointed and all I could do was stand there..._

_Me in the woods, in the river naked, a rustle in the trees and then a smile brightening my face. Heat flowing all around my body, happiness and no regrets. Klaus hidden behind the bushes, sees me and shouts "Isabella!" he screams and I look panicked. He stomps over to me, grabs me and drags me to our home. _

_My parent's disappointed faces, loosing honor and solumn expression. I never felt so ashamed of my behaviour..._

_My arguement with Klaus, he's up to my face and looks like he is about to hit me. Tears flowing down my cheeks, I'm scared and guilty. Klaus' expression softens, he holds his arms out for a hug and I sob into his arms._

_Getting stabbed in the heart, falling to the floor and waking up to my mother being drank from. She is bitten, bleeding and...The smell was intoxicating. I suddenly feel my throat constrict and my eyes focus in on the blood. Teeth that weren't mine popping out, sharp enough to pierce the skin on her wrist and I was dazed. Instictively, I bit into her after encouragement from both Mom and Dad._

_I felt the sun seep through the windows, me and my siblings screaming. Our skin burning, my body trying to hide away from the sun and to protect it. My skin felt like it was ripping apart and it hurt. I was screaming my lungs out, along with all my other brothers and sister. I was then hidden in the dark, gasping for air and my brothers followed my lead after a few seconds._

_At night all the neighbours were looking at us weirdly, I could tell something was up and then suddenly...Rebekah was biting into someone's neck. I gasped, me and Elijah ran to her in a super speed and pulled Rebekah away. Everyone shut their doors, I knew something was going to go wrong._

_I went to go see a friend, it was weird that I couldn't go in and so I gave up. I rushed back home, only to find my mother holding two necklaces and five rings. She told us it would protect us from the sun and it did. _

_Trying to see my friend again, I got there only to hear something odd going on inside and was surprised to see Terra with her neck bleeding. I knew the bite mark and was even surprised that I could also enter her when she gave permission. I entered only to find Klaus laying around, I hadn't fed in a while and my throat hurt._

_My eyes focused on her neck, my fangs springing out and I was intoxicated again. I looked over to see Klaus walk over to Terra, grab her neck and turn her head to face him. His eyes did this crazy thing, then Terra obliged and offered me something. Klaus threatened me, I did as he pleased and was surprised at the end._

_Flashing images of me running, Finn's death, Elijah's death, Rebekah's death, Katherine's transformation, then suddenly I see Klaus' mouth covered in blood. "Isabella," I hear his voice come from far away and I felt like screaming. "Isabella...You can't hide from me," he says in a sing song voice. _

_"Isabella." I suddenly see Klaus in Damon's room, above me and staring at me while I slept._

I shot out of bed, pushing myself to a wall, while get the thing that was hidden in my jean pocket and held it close to me. Damon was next to me in an instant, I was panicked and my breathing was uneven. I was staring around the room frantically, afraid Klaus would pop out of nowhere and dagger me. "What's wrong Bella?" Damon asks, his hands on my shoulders and staring me in the eye.

I was suddenly sobbing, I dropped the dagger and Damon pulled me into his arms. "Shhh," he kept repeating and I just cried like the huge baby I actually was. "He-he came looking for me...He was in this room, he knew where I was Damon and he is going to kill me," I cried into his chest. Damon held me closer, I clutched to him and never wanted to let go. "I won't let that happen...I promise," he whispers...

_~I.O~_

* * *

**What do you think? Do you like the idea of this becoming a series? Can I have the 5 reviews? Much love!**


	7. Chapter 6: Misguided Memories

I'm Original

**Author's Notes: I don't own TVD or Twilight! I have a challange for you guys, I want to reach 45 reviews! I won't write untill I get them so...Get reviewing please! I'm sorry for being stubborn like this but...I need to be. If you want this story to be famous to others, I need the reviews! Remember the warnings and you'll be fine! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Misguided Memories

Last Time: _"I won't let that happen...I promise," he whispers..._

* * *

**DPOV**

I didn't know what was wrong, all I knew was the angel sleeping next to me was breathing heavily. She was then whimpering, she woke with a silent shreak and jumped out of bed. I rushed to her side while she searched for something in her jean pockets. It was a dagger. Isabella was clutching the dagger, she seemed extreemly nervous and paniced.

I held her shoulders, her eyes were distant and when she looked me in the eyes: she sobbed and I felt my heart drop. I asked her what was up, she answered and I held her close. I promised her she wouldn't get killed and I meant it. She is too important to me and I won't let her get away from me...Not like Katherine.

"Come on, let's get to bed," I suggest pulling her to the bed and she followed unhesitantly. I tucked her in, making sure she was safe and got in after her. She curled herself around me, without me even suggesting it for her and she looks up into my eyes. When she starts leaning up, I lean down and our lips connect. It was amazing to kiss her, she has soft lips, when we kiss there is an electric shock and it makes my skin tingle.

When we pull away from the soft kiss, I sigh and wrap my arms around her protectively. She cuddles into my side, placing her head on my chest and relaxed in my embrace. I stayed awake untill she fell asleep, when her breathing was completely even I felt myself falling into darkness...

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up to being wrapped around in strong arms, I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I look up at the angelic face that was Damon's while he slept and I smiled softly. His hair fell infront of his eyes, I moved my hand into his hair and pushed away the strands. His eyes suddenly fluttered open, I smiled shyly and he smirked. "Good morning gorgeous," he says while stretching and I giggled.

"Good morning handsome," I smile back at him, he hugs me tight and we kiss for a while. When we finally pull apart, we get up and get changed. We reach down stairs, meet up with the others and I notice Stefan being a little bit edgey. I look over to him, he seemed a little distant and curious. "What's wrong Stefan?" I ask him and he looks to Elena, then back at me. "Can we go out to talk?" he asks, I look over to Damon and he nods.

I rush outside, leaving Jeremy and Elena on their own. Damon followed, I then noticed Caroline was here too and I was surprised. "I have a question that most of us have been discussing over the past couple of days," Stefan starts and I just sit down. This question seems to be the type of question that can be discussed for a _long _time.

"Shoot," I encourage and Stefan sits down next to Caroline (opposite me). Damon take a seat next to me, laying his arms behind my seat and leaning back. "What has Elena got to do with Klaus' plan?" Stefan asks with a look of concern. I sigh, this was something that could take a while and I was dreading every moment of it.

"For a start...It's not just Elena he needs. He also needs...A witch, a vampire, a werewolf, a human and most importantly...The moonstone," I begin and they look at me astounded. "What is this so called 'moonstone'?" Damon asks confused and I laugh. "Damon it's the stone that can change Klaus into...The original hybrid and well...There is a complication when it comes to Klaus' story."

I let them take in the information, knowing they would be able to ask more questions and I have the answers. "What is this complication?" Caroline asks, I smile softly and think back to what the woman told us. "Klaus was born differently to us, he was part werewolf and it was because of my mom's ancestors. My brother can collect hybrids, be both, live the best of both worlds and...Stop the werewolves from changeing at full moon."

Caroline seemed the most surprised, Stefan seemed curious and Damon seemed amazed. "Klaus needs to kill a vampire, a werewolf, a human and...The doppleganger," I say sadly and I feel everyone stiffen. "This is why I have been protecting her, but it isn't just for me and everyone else's benefit...It's for Elena," I say staring down at my hands in my lap.

"How can we stop him from finding her?" Stefan asks, I sigh and look into his eyes. "I don't know that," I tell him honestly and I ponder on what I could do to make sure Elena doesn't come in contact with Klaus. "How can we keep him away?" Damon asks curiously and I laugh darkly. "We aren't keeping him away, this time I'm killing him and giving him what he deserves," I tell them and I sence them tensing.

"How is that protecting Elena?" Caroline asks, I sigh and look at a random courner. "It is protecting me, I stand by Bella and she knows what she's doing...I trust her," Elena says suddenly from the door ledge. I look at her smile softly, hold my hand out to her and she grabs it. "I trust Bella with my life," Elena tells everyone, but specifically me and my hand gives her own a little squease.

"Then...We trust you too Bella," Stefan says looking at Elena and I smile brightly. "I know you want vengence, I don't blame you Bella and that way there will be no more problems," Elena explains and I feel my dead heart combust. "No more hiding," I add and everyone seems to be happy about this reason.

"Anyway...What is the plan?" Stefan asks, I look over to him and then suddenly I feel Elena sitting on my lap. "Well...There will be no planning untill my brother Elijah finds me and that will be soon," I tell them and I feel my self hold Elena close. Me and Elena were always like this, she would sit on my lap more than Stefan's! I looked up at Elena, who had her arms around my neck and she smiled softly.

"Hey Elena...Could you go get me some blood?" I ask her, she then places her wrist to my mouth and I shake my head 'no'. "I want it from the blood bank please," I tell her and she nods before leaving. "It's her birthday Friday, so we need to sort out what we're doing and...I already have her birthday present," I say leaning in close to the group...

* * *

I was placing the plates in the sink, back at my home and I was tierd after a long evening helping Jeremy with his history homework. I was washing the plates, while Elena was asking me questions about her English Assignment. I looked over to her, she seemed to be enhaced by something and I looked at her questioning. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours Elena?" I ask her and she looks at me seriously.

"There is someone outside," Elena tells me dead in the eye, I walk over to her while drying my hands and there is suddenly a knock on the door. "Coming!" I call out, while giving Elena a look and she smiles. "Clever bitch," I tell her with a wink and she giggles. I open the door, only to find a sexy Damon behind it and leaning on the frame. "Well hello," he says with a wink and I laugh before shutting the door in his face.

I placed my back on it, I wasn't expecting him to be here and it surprised me. "Bella...Let me in please," Damon suggests calmly and I bite my lip. "One moment please!" I call back to him before rushing over to Elena and she was smirking. "Who is it?" she asks, I laugh at her and then I start to feel nervous. "It's Damon, he wants to come in and...I'm wondering how I look," I tell Elena honestly.

"Bella...You look amazing, just let him in and relax." She says this before leaving up to her room and I sigh. Rushing over to the door, I fix my hair before opening the door with a deep breath. "Hi," I sigh out to him and he smirks. "Can I come in?" he asks, I smile at him and opened the door further "Come on in Damon," I ask of him. He steps inside, pulling me into a hug and we seperate only to start kissing.

When we pulled away, he headed for the kitchen and I sighed. "How are things over at your house?" I ask and Damon sighes. "Stefan is trying to find out what present would be the best for Elena. It's lonely without you guys, but I know that tonight is a school night and...I still need to take you on the date tonight," he tells me and I laugh.

"Damon I can't leave them unprotected," I tell Damon and he laughs. "I'll get them a babysitter," he suggests "Hey! I heard that Salvatore!" we hear Elena's voice and I bite my lip. Damon chuckles, before wrapping his arms around my waist, while I finish washing the rest of the dishes. "You *kiss*. Are *kiss*. So *kiss*. Beautiful *kiss*," Damon said while kissing my neck. I giggled, while trying to get him to stop and this caused him to chuckle.

"So...What is her present?" Damon whispers so only I can hear, I laugh and turn in his arms. "I'm not telling you," I whisper back and he smirks. "I can always get you to tell me," he says with a convinced tone in his voice and I smirk evily. "Damon...Convulsion doesn't work on an original...But it works when an original convulses a vampire," I tell him and he looks at me shocked.

"How do you know?" he asks, I smile and sigh a little. "Damon, I saw my brother do that to loads of his new borns," I tell Damon and he looks at me surprised. "Is there anything else I need to know?" he asks and I laugh before slapping his chest playfully. "Not untill we go on our date, so for now you have to wait."

Suddenly Damon un wrapped his arms, dug his hands into his pockets and pulled out his phone. He dialed a number, placed it to his ear and I heard a familiar voice. _"Hello?"_ Stefan's voice replied and Damon was smirking. "Stef can you bring me the new outfit I bought Miss Mikealson, also I need you and Blondie to babysit the kids," Damon says giving me a wink. I bite my lip, he is so evil yet I enjoy seeing him get his way at times.

_"Ok, I'll be there with __Caroline__ in a few minutes,"_ Stefan says and Damon says his goodbyes before hanging up. I smile, before running up the stairs and going in the shower. It surprised me that Damon didn't enter while I showered and I was glad he didn't want to disturb my shower. When I got out, I went to my room and found an outfit on my bed. Or should I say _two_ outfits.

I got changed into the purple bikini and into the purple dress that was laid out. I then noticed there was flip flops, I wondered why I needed flip flops and a bikini. I shook off the curiousity and headed down stairs after drying my hair. Stefan was smiling at me when I got down, I then noticed a gleam in Caroline's smile. When I looked at Damon's face, his expression completely lit up and I smiled shyly.

"Let's go," Damon says taking my hand in his, dragging me out the door and getting us in the car. We drove off for a while, I was staring out the window and sighed into the motion. When the car stopped, we were parked on a field and I smiled. "Come on," Damon says before getting out the car and opening the door for me.

We walked for a couple of seconds, that was when I noticed we were at Mystic Falls Waterfall and I gasped. "It's beautiful," I tell Damon and he smiles "Not as beautiful as you," Damon says shyly and I playfully shove him. "Wow...That was _so_ cheesy," I tell him and he laughs "I know right? It's true though..." he says before holding my hand and leading me to sit down on the grass.

The moon was out, stars were randomly laid out on the sky, while the waterfall made it look more dramatic and romantic. "So...Do you want to go for a swim?" Damon asks and I laugh. "Sure," I agree before undressing myself and when I was in my bikini: Damon was already in just his swimming shorts and under the waterfall.

He looked extreemly sexy, too sexy for his own good and I seriously wanted to jump him right there. I splashed into the water, when I hit the top of the water I relaxed at the feel of the water swaying my body. "Not coming to join me?" I ask raising my eyebrow and he smirks. Suddenly he jumps into the water himself, when he reaches the top he shakes his hair and I laugh while the water droplets hit me.

"Now come here," he orders while wrapping his arms around my bare waist and pulling me to him. We kiss in the water, when we pull away we are panting and I giggle. I go under water, only to find Damon following behind and I swim away rapidly. When I get to the surface, Damon growls and suddenly I'm picked up. He rushes up to the top of the waterfall in inhuman speed and throws me into the water.

When I reach the top of the water, Damon was smirking down at me and I smirked. "Damon!" I scream pretending to be drowning. "It's ahhhh!" I scream before falling into the water and hitting the surface repeatedly. "It's Klaus! He's...Got...Me!" I scream out and when I look up, Damon seems to be worried. He jumps in the water when I finally stop, I end up floating on the water as if I just died and inwardly smile.

Damon pulls me to the surface, laying me on the grass and tries pumping air into my lungs. When his lips touch mine, I kiss him and this makes him growl angrily. "You scared me then," he growls before kissing my face and ending on my lips. "You shouldn't throw me into the water then," I say with a wink and he just smirks.

We dry off, lay on our backs watching the sunset and enjoy the night together. "So...What else can you tell me about yourself?" he asks suddenly and I laugh. "Erm...I love Ben and Jerry's?" I suggest and he laughs. "No I mean...Personal stuff," he explains I ponder this and smile. "How about we do 20 questions and take turns to answer the same question?" I suggest and Damon thinks for a moment.

"Deal," he says, I look up at the sky and sigh. "I'll start," I announce and I feel my cheeks burn at the question I was thinking about. "Who was your first love?" I ask him and he laughs. "It was Katherine," he says plainly and I had a feeling it was her. "What about you?" he asks and I close my eyes knowing the name was going to do something to my dead heart. "His name was Benjermin."

"What year was your favourite?" Damon asks and I laugh at this strange question. "It was the 1920's, when women finally had power over men and gained their rights. Music wise...I would say it was 1960's," I tell Damon and he smiles. "My favourite year was 1980's. If you haven't noticed...I like black. Music wise I would say 1960's," he says as if it was nothing.

"What is your favourite colour?" I ask him and he chuckles softly. "Black Bella...Always black," he tells me and I smile at him. "What's yours?" he encourages and I feel my cheeks burn. "It's black aswell," I tell him and we look at each other for a moment.

"Favourite movie?" he asks and I laugh at this. "I would say...The Wizard Of Oz," I say shyly and Damon's face scrunched up in confusion. "Why?" he asks and I sigh "I guess it's just the fact that we only had black and white but this movie came out with the vibrant colours," I tell him honestly. "Reasonable answer," he comments and I giggle. "Mine is Zorro. It's cheesy I know...But it's funny, it's got spanish and it has action."

"What is the best pick up line you have heard?" I ask him and he laughs loudly. "Mine would be...Your eyes are like the ocean, and baby...I'm lost at sea," he says in between chuckles and I couldn't help but laugh with him. "Well...Mine has to be...Feel this jacket...That's boyfriend material," I say and Damon laughs while clutching his side.

"Who was your first?" Damon asks, my body instantly tenses and I froze. I was not expecting this and I was hopeing I wouldn't get asked this question. I knew I was going to have to answer this, but I didn't know how I would react to my own words. It's not going to turn out alright. I should say something...

_~I.O~_

* * *

**What do you think? Can I reach the 45 reviews? Much love! **


	8. Chapter 7: Remembering The Past Tonight

I'm Original

**Author's Notes: I don't own TVD or Twilight! Thanks to everyone who gave me the reviews! Can I have 5 more? I'm sorry to say I don't know when the next update will be. I have tonnes of revision and I'll barely have time to breath. I'm sorry people but if I write another chapter you will be very lucky! Remeber the warnings and you'll be fine. P.s thank you guys for telling me my mistakes and what you want. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Remembering The Past Tonight

Last Time: _I should say something..._

* * *

**DPOV**

I looked over at her, she seemed to be afraid but also I noticed her tense. "What's wrong?" I ask her as she just lays there with a blank expression. She sat up, sighed and stared down at her hands in her lap, her thumbs were tweedling. "It's just...That's way_ too_ personal...But I'll tell you anyway," she says sadly and my eyebrows furrowed.

"It was when I was 20...Remember when I told you and Stefan I was in the woods one night?" she asked looking at me, I sat up and nodded. "I said I was giving something up...Something important. I was giving up my virginity, I was in the lake and...Benjermin found me. We were dating for a while, it was behind my parent's backs, I was going to get married to someone I didn't love and...I wanted to give my virtue to Benjermin."

I could tell she was pained, so I reached my hand out and held hers tight. "We made love on top of our dry clothes, his clothes were on top because...I was going to bleed and I didn't want my blood on my clothes. You can say they weren't dry after I was in the lake...Naked and getting cold. Klaus found us and...Dragged me back while I tried to get my clothes back on."

She seemed ashamed, I felt her pain and yet...I understood what she meant about giving up something special to someone you love. "Well...I gave up my virginity to someone when I was drunk and erm...I was confused when I woke up," I tell her and she giggles. "Worse enough...I woke up in a dress," I say chuckling and this makes Isabella laugh whole heartedly.

"Ok...Were was the wierdest place you have had sex?" Isabella asks with no shame. "It was in a closet," I say not even having to think about it and I smile at Isabella. "Mine was on a motor bike," she tells me with that smirk that I find amazing. "Well...I think you win me on that then...Wasn't it uncomfortable?" I ask her raising an eyebrow and she nods shyly.

"Who is your best friend?" I ask her and she sighes again. "It's my brother Elijah, but also...Elena and Jeremy." I notice she seemed a little depressed when she said her sibling's name. "Mine is Stefan," I tell her honestly and even though we have fights...We always seem to stick together through the worst.

"What languages do you know?" she asks confidently and turning to her side, proping herself on her elbow. "I know Italian, English, French and Spanish," I tell her having to think about it and she laughs. "I know Spanish, English, Russian, German, Portuguese and...Latin," she says shyly and I smile at her.

"Wow...Say something in Latin. Please?" I almost beg, she smiles softly and bites her lip. She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes and sighing into the wind blowing calmly. "EGO sum gauisus erga id nox noctis vobis," she says to me and I swear if my eyes could they would pop out of my sockets. When she opened her eyes, she had a dazzeling smile and I felt my heart fill with warmth.

"Holy shit...What does that mean?" I ask her completely amazed and she giggles. When she leans in close to me, she looks into my eyes and I feel myself getting lost in hers. "It means: I am happy about this night with you," she says softly and I smile. I lean in to kiss her lips, feeling myself relax at the feeling and the tingle run in my skin.

"I'm happy about tonight aswell," I smile at her flushed face, she was blushing and when she knew I noticed she layed on her back. We stared up at the sky, enjoying the fresh air and comany. "What do you do for a living? Is there any type of roles you have?" I ask her and she laughs.

"Damon...That was two questions, but I'll answer them," she says giggling. "I work as a history teacher, I'm not Jeremy's teacher though and that is good," she starts out and I smile. "I'm a sister, a guardian, a best friend, a member of the school, a performer in The Mystic Grill and also...I'm a member of the council," she tells me and I smirk.

"I guess, I will have to go in for baby brother Stefan," I tell her and she smiles cheekily. "I can't wait to see you then," she tells me with a giggle and I chuckle softly. "Alright...Do you want to go home? It is Sunday and tomorrow you have school right?" I ask her and she nods. We get up, put on our clothes and head for the car.

We were driving back while singing along to Bob Marley's 'One Love' and laughed at parts. When we parked outside I opened up my door and got Isabella out of the car. She smiled at me, knowing I was being on my best behaviour and she was likeing it. "Thank you for this lovely night Damon," she says walking up her porch steps and I trailed behind her.

"It was my pleasure," I tell her and we stop up at the top, but she doesn't go in. Instead she turns to face me, then waits patiently and I suddenly had an idea. "I have three questions, they are ones that aren't from the 20 questions but...I do want you to answer truthfully," I tell her and she nods.

"Can we go on a date again tomorrow night?" I ask her and her face scrunches up in thought. "I would be happy to...Next question," she replies and I give her my side smile. "Can you give me a good night kiss?" I ask her and she suddenly has a beautiful gleam in her eyes. "Maybe...It depends on the last question," she tells me cheekily and I chuckle. "Alright...Last question is...Will you be my girlfriend Isabella Mikaelson?" I ask her a little nervous.

"Wow...This is a little sudden, but...I would be elated to be your girlfriend Damon Salvatore," she tells me and I smile. "Can I have that kiss now?" I ask her with a smirk, she giggles and grabs the back of my neck. This gives a shiver down my spine, then my skin tingles at the place where her hand is and I place my hands on her back. "You most definately can," she whispers close to my lips and then she kisses my lips softly.

We kiss peacefully, before she pulls away she tangles her fingers in my hair and I pull her closer. I felt sad that she pulled away, but I respected it and smiled at her dazedly. "I want you to go home, please don't be tempted to watch out for me and...I already placed my number in your phone," she tells me suddenly and I laugh.

"Good night Miss Mikaelson, it has been a beautiful night...It still wasn't as beautiful as you though," I tell her while walking down her stairs and looking up at her, all with me walking backwards. "Good night Damon," she says side smiling and opening up her door.

I smiled up at her, digging my hands in my pockets as I watched her enter her house. I looked to the ground, then back at the door and headed for my car. When I got home, I drank for a while and Stefan joined me. "So...How was your date with Bella?" he asks and I smile, before I slumped onto the couch I sighed. "It was amazing Stefan, we learned so much about each other and...She is now my girlfriend," I tell him and he smiles.

"I'm glad you've got her, you deserve happiness especially after all of the Katherine drama," he tells me grabbing a glass and pouring himself some scotch. "I'm taking her out on a date tomorrow," I tell him as a warning that he will be babysitting again. "Where do you plan to take her?" Stefan asks slumping down next to me. "I have no idea," I tell him honestly.

"I suggest you take her to a place she hasn't seen," he tells me and I roll my eyes at this stupid suggestion. "Stefan...She once lived here, I think she knows more about it than we do," I tell him raising my eyebrows. "Anyway...I don't know when she finishes wor-" I was cut off when I heard my phone ring. I groaned before reaching over at the table, I looked at the number and it said 'Isabella'.

"Hello?" I called into the phone, suddenly I hear crying and I got worried. "Bella? What's wrong?" I call for her and she sobs. _"Damon...I don't know who is here, but I know one of my siblings is here and...I'm scared,"_ she answers and I quickly rush for my coat and keys. "Keep quiet, stay calm and I'll be there in a second," I tell her before exiting the door. _"Please hurry..." _she beggs and I did as she asked.

I didn't know what to do, all I knew was I needed to get to Isabella. She needed me...Fast.

_~I.O~_

* * *

**Can I have the 5 reviews? I don't know when the next update will be. What did you think? Much love!**


	9. Chapter 8: Vervain Bite Ouch!

I'm Original

**Author's Notes: I don't own TVD or Twilight! Guys here is a treat! I know I told you I probably wouldn't be writing any more chapters for a while, but...I wanted to get the creativity out of me. There is a price on it though...I want us to compromise so...I will write another chapter (hopefully tomorrow or today) only IF you guys give me 10 reviews for this chapter! Deal? Enjoy! **

_Songs for Chapter (In Order): Say When-The Fray, Cannibal-Ke$ha._

* * *

Chapter 8: Vervain Bite...Ouch!

Last Time: _She needed me...Fast._

* * *

**BPOV**

I was in panic mode, I just stepped into my house and had an overwhelming pain in my stomach. I got this once, that was when I felt Rebekah was near, but this one was stronger and it scared me. When I entered the house, I rushed upstairs and closed the door behind me to my room. I grabed the phone out of my pocket, afraid that whichever sibling, either Elijah or Klaus...Would hopefully not hear me.

After the conversation with Damon, I rushed to a courner and cried. When I slid down, I placed my head inbetween my legs, I was shaking and sobbing. I knew this was eventually going to happen, but I didn't expect they would find me so soon. Suddenly I hear a knocking on my bedroom door, I was shitting myself and I grabbed the dagger with the white oak ash.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice say, I was extreemly shitting myself but I knew that right now I couldn't speak. My throat was tightening. "Bella...I'm opening the door now, alright?" I hear the familiar voice say and I nod at the air. I was clutching the dagger, knowing it would protect me incase it tried to kill me...Or someone else did. I saw the dark figure open the door, close it behind them and sigh.

"Bella...Are you ok? Are you hurt? Is he here?" Damon asks frantically, I just sit there and shake my head no while sobbing. Damon crouches down, holding an intense gaze and I couldn't stop crying. "I'm going to slowly get this dagger out of your hand, place it on the ground and then...I'm putting you in bed," he tells me softly. I nod to him yes and his eyes never left mine as he helped my let go of the dagger.

"Now...Let's get you in bed," he tells me with a tight lipped smile, as soon as his arms were around me...I felt safe. The sobbing stopped, it was only silent tears and as he placed me on the bed, I reached for him. He was going to leave, but I wasn't safe enough and especially if he left. "Please..._Don't_ go," I say gulping air and he looks down at me sadly.

"I won't...I'm just going to call Stefan," Damon says while walking away and I tuck myself in. Damon left the room, I was a little paniced while I looked around my room afraid Klaus would possibly knock something down. When Damon came back in, my eyes were drooping slightly and I smiled at him sleepily. "Bella...What was that?" he asks and I just sigh.

He takes his shoes, shirt and jeans off, when he gets in he wrapps his arms around me and I sigh in content. "I had the same feeling I had when Rebekah was here, it was a sharp pain in my stomach and well...I think either Klaus is here or it could be Elijah." Damon is silent for a while, he pulls me closer to him before sighing near my ear. "Let's just hope it's Elijah," he whispers and with this I fall asleep in his arms...

* * *

_**~Thursday (Day before Elena's birthday)~ **_

**BPOV**

I was in the bar, drinking down my sorrows and I knew something was going to happen. Something that can change me in a way. I have been edgy all this week, even though I had either Stefan or Damon guarding me or the house...I still felt as though something was going to make things more complicated. I looked down at my glass, the bartender was filling up my glass.

The bartender resembled 'Nathan Drake' and funny enough his name was 'Nathan'. "Thanks Drake," I said to him and he smiled. Almost every customer called him that, but for me and him...It was like an inside joke. "What is the reason you're here today Bell?" he asks with a slight sigh. "Long story..." I tell him take a gulp of my drink.

"Well...Scotch on the rocks is your favourite when you feel sad about something. Anyway...I've got time," he tells me while leaning on the bar. "It all started at lunch break, when I was in my classroom..."

* * *

_**~Flash back~**_

I was sitting in my classroom, minding my own business and trying to relax myself. I was staring down at a book I have been curious about for years, I rushed to hide the book when I heard it open. "No need to hide anything Bella, it's me," I hear a familiar voice say and I smirk. "Alaric...What gives me the pleasure for your presence in my classroom?" I ask him and he chuckles.

He never changed, his puppy dog eyes and boyish smile. Light brown hair, blonde highlights and soft features. So human. He walked in, stood next to my desk and I stood up. "Well...I finally found the perfect present for Elena...But also I have heard from Stefan about your _sibling_ problem," he starts and he pulls something from his back pocket.

He places it on the desk, I look at it wierdly and my head tilts to a side. "It's a herb that will make you relax, but also will make the sibling unaware of the location you're at," he tells me with a smile and I hug him. "Thank you Alaric," I thank him before pulling away, putting the herb in my coat pocket and that was when I noticed Damon.

Me and Damon have been going on dates, all this week and yesturday I had a meeting with Alaric to discuss the history assignments. Damon was upset that I couldn't go out with him last night, but he seemed cool with the meeting. When I saw Damon outide, he had a tight lipped sad smile and walked away. I felt my heart fall into my stomach.

I quickly rushed out, looking for Damon and he was almost out the door. "Damon!" I called, before doing anything risky I checked and then rushed over to him in vampire speed. "Damon why are you leaving?" I ask him and he looks at me angrily. "You didn't think I would find out about your _love afair_ with Alaric?" he asks and I look at him shocked.

"Oh my God...You actually did," he says before walking away again and I rush infront of him. "Damon, we aren't having an affair...I'm with you remember?" I ask him and he glares at me. "Oh so last night, that was nothing and this little hug in your classroom was_ nothing_?" he asks and I look at him incredulously.

"Damon I didn't even know you were coming, also me and Alaric are just friends," I tell him and he just gets angry. "Bullshit, have you not read my text messages? I told you I was coming over," he tells me and I shake my head no. "**Now** your fucking with me," he spits at me.

I quickly check in my pocket and notice that my phone was dead. "Damon my phone is dead...How am I _meant_ to recieve your messages?" I ask him and he just chuckles darkly.

"Lies," he says up to my face and I look up at him sadly. "You know what..._Fine_ be delusional! I haven't done _anything_ wrong! It's just going to be your problem and when you finally get your trust issues sorted out...Come find me. In the mean time...Don't try and contact me," I spit at him and walk off.

I could sense him watch me walk away, but I carried walking back into my classroom and went straight into Alaric's arms. I cried, knowing he would be there to know my pain and I told him what went on. He felt bad about it, but said he would tell Elena and Stefan. When school was over, Elena and Jeremy comforted me before we left to go home. That is how come I'm now at the bar...

_**~End of Flashback~**_

* * *

I told Drake everything, but without mentioning anything about vampires or siblings. Drake had to leave to do more work, but he told me everything would get better and that Damon will say sorry. I was still drowning down my scotch when I felt a very unwelcoming presence next to me. I looked over to the figure and only to find an irritating one.

"Isabella," she spat and I smirked evily at her. "Jules..." I greet her and she just rolls her blue eyes at me. She hasn't changed since she was first here, I met her and well...It was once or twise we saw each other. She has blonde curly hair, slightly tanned skin and crystal blue eyes.

"Cut the chit chat...Where is Tyler?" she asks and I gulp the remaining drops of scotch. "I have no idea, anyway...Who's looking for him?" I ask her and she glared at me. "Mason's looking for him," she tells me with a slint in her eyes and I nod. "The guy I will never get to see his face, who is he to Tyler?" I ask her and she laughs.

"He's Tyler's uncle," she simply states and I just sit there silently. "We need to find him, before he does something he will regret...Something that can change his life, it's som-" she blabs on and I cut her. "Oh the fact that he killed someone and now is a warewolf," I tell her staring at my glass blankly. I guess I picked up a few traits off Damon.

"He has?" she asks surprised but pissed off and I raise an eyebrow. "Yes he has, don't worry we also found Mason's underground hideout aswell," I state to her with my evil smile. "You are such a bitch sometimes," she spits at me while crossing her arms at me. "Honney...You have no clue," I say taking a gulp of my drink and sighing.

"I hope you still remember the last time we saw each other," she whispers into my ear and I laugh. "How could I forget?" I say rolling my eyes and taking a sip from my drink...

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

I was at the Mystic Grill, after a long day at work and a fallout with Elena. I thought I might aswell drink away the pain, only to be stared at by a blonde with blue eyes, while I sat down at the bar and ordered my drink. "Hello Isabella," she says while sitting down next to me and I sigh.

"What are you doing here Jules?" I ask her saking my head 'no'. "I'm here because I'm looking for someone and well...Mason wants to know where she is," Jules tells me tierdly. "So who is this_...'she'_," I ask and suddenly she laughs. "Oh you and I both know who _'she'_ is," she chuckles out and I just roll my eyes. "I'm sorry but I _wasn't _fortunate enough to have mind reading as my skill," I tell her sarcastically.

"I'm looking for Katherine, or how you would know her...Katerina," she tells me and I roll my eyes. _Great...Now after arguing to the doppleganger I have to talk about the original._ "Well...You're out of luck sweetheart, I haven't seen Katherine for 7 years," I tell her with a sarcastic smile. "Wow...Still the bitch I see and you are lucky I haven't given you a dagger to your heart," she spits.

"I told you I was sorry, anyway the fun thing is...If you dagger me I still can come back to life," I tell her with a smug side smile and she growls. "Yeah...But my _bite_ is more fatal than my bark," she smiles evily and I just sit there with my jaw clenched. I knew she would say that..._Fucking werewolves._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

* * *

I looked over to her, she was wearing the smug smile I got used to seeing. "Be carefull...There is a full moon soon and you won't want to see me pissed off," she says before leaving me alone. I didn't know how to react to that, so I just carried on drinking and then sensed someone watching me. I looked behind me, only to see a guy sitting there looking away and I felt my brows furrow.

"What's up?" I heard Drake ask, I turned away pulling my focus back on the bar and my drink. "Nothing," I tell him and drink down the rest of my glass. The man wouldn't stop staring at me, every move I made every little detail, he seemed to register. I felt uncomfortable, so I paid my bill and walked out.

Just as I was about to leave, the keys kept falling to the ground and I would fumble trying to get my door open. "Isabella Mikaelson," I heard an unfamiliar voice come from behind me and I turned. It was the creep from the bar and I was getting sort of angry. _Why is everyone trying to piss me off? _

"I know _who_ and _what_ you are. I've had my resources and well...I think it would be fun to meet an _original_ face to face," he says walking closer and I smirk. "Well...I was going to feed on something more average...But today I guess I'm going for a more...'_Nosey_' meal," I say before my fangs grew out and the veins under my eyes were visable.

I sped my way to him, keeping him locked in my hold and bit into his neck. The moment I felt his blood enter my throat I trembled. My pipes were on fire, they stung and I couldn't breathe properly. I was falling to the floor, weakening by the second and I couldn't even scream for help. I fell to the floor, feeling weakened and alone while the human was standing there smug. I was doomed...**[A/N:This is where I was going to stop the chapter]**

"This is for my boyfriend that you killed," I heard Jules say before I saw her stand above me and holding a dagger. My eyes went wide in fright, but then I was weakening further and falling into darkness. I then saw something happen, something I didn't expect and I felt like laughing. Someone snapped the human's neck and ripped Jules' heart out. I then saw Damon staring down at me, he seemed shocked and angry at the same time.

"_Shit_...Vervain," he said while his nose scrunched up in an adorable way. He bent down, picked me up bridal style and headed for his car. Just as I was placed onto the seat, I felt myself go under and tumble into the darkness...

_~I.O~_

* * *

**What do you think? Please give me the 10 reviews! I would be so thankfull! The quicker I get them the more I'll write chapters faster! Much love! LifeLongCrazy196**


	10. Chapter 9: Sharing Blood

I'm Original

**Author's Notes: I don't own TVD or Twilight! Hell not even the songs! Please can I have 4 reviews? I would like to ask you guys a question! IMPORTANT: Do you guys want this to be a trilogy or just two storys? I've got ideas for both! Remember the warnings and you'll be fine! Enjoy! **

Songs For Chapter (In Order): Fall To Pieces- Avril Lavigne, Bloodstream- Stateless, Wherever You Will Go- The Calling.

* * *

Chapter 9: Sharing Blood

Last Time: _I was placed onto the seat, I felt myself go under and tumble into the darkness..._

* * *

**DPOV**

I drove as fast as I could to Bella's house, I was worried and I didn't know what to do. I've never seen this happen before, but I heard that Stefan did and so I called him. I placed Isabella in the back, she was a sleep and I didn't know if she was dieing. _"Damon...What's wrong?"_ I hear Stefan ask and I calmed my breathing. "Bella...She's drank vervain, she seems to be weak and she can't speak. Stefan, I'm freaking out," I tell him and he doesn't talk for a second.

_"Is she asleep? Can you check her pulse?"_ Stefan asks in a serious tone. "I don't know, all I know is her eyes are closed and...Her breathing is getting slower," I tell him in a worried tone. I was loosing my shit and it scared me. _"Where are you going?"_ Stefan asks and I wasn't far from Bella's house. "I'm going to the Gilbert house," I tell Stefan and I hear a door close. _"I'll be right over, get her in bed and don't leave her sight,"_ he tells me with authority.

He hangs up, letting me drive and head over to Bella's house. "Hang in there Isabella. Don't leave me," I tell her and I just sped faster, worried out of my mind. When I was parked outside I quickly got out of the car, got Bella out and carried her to the door bridal style. I kicked at the door, trying to get someone's attention and soon Elena was downstairs. Jeremy was behind her, when they saw Bella in my arms, they let me in and were trailing behind me. They were both in their pj's and Jeremy was holding a frying pan.

_"**What** happened?"_ Elena asks angrily, I ran up the stairs and headed for Bella's room. "She was talking to some wolf, bit into someone's neck and swallowed vervain," I tell them, focusing on Bella getting into bed and calming down. Bella seemed to look pale, extreemly pale and I didn't like the feeling it gave my stomach.

"Is she going to be alright?" Jeremy asks, I sighed and looked at the two concerned faces. "I don't know, but Stefan has dealt with this before and well...He is coming over," I told them and they nod. That was when we heard the doorbell, Jeremy rushed downstairs and opened the door to Stefan. Stefan came up in a flash, kneeled down next to Bella and examined her.

"Shit," he cursed and I felt my heart clench. _Please don't tell me she is dieing. Please...Please. _"What?" Elena asks frantic, I look over to her with sad eyes and I couldn't stand to look at my angel. "She is dieing," Stefan states and this makes me shut my eyes in pain. "Is there anything we can do?" Elena asks and Stefan sighs. "Yes, but it could be dangerous," he tells her and she looks at him sternly.

"Whatever it is...We're doing it," she tells him stubbornly and Stefan just shakes his head sadly. "It would mean for her to kill someone," Stefan told her bluntly and I breathed in deeply, I was trying to gain composure. "Could we use a blood bag instead?" Elena asks curious and Stefan shakes his head no. "It would take too long and well...We don't have a lot of time," Stefan tells us sadly and I feel my heart beat fast, we can save her but she is slowly dieing.

"We could use half of my blood," Elena suggests, I look to her and smile softly. She was offering blood, she never does that and I was thankful for that. "But we would still need another half to complete the process, then we also need a fair amount of vampire blood," Stefan told us and I sighed.

"I'll be the vamp blood doner," I tell them already knowing I would go to the ends of this earth for her. "And I'll be the other half of the human blood doner," I hear Jeremy say from the door way and I turn to him, giving him a soft smile. "Alright...Damon you have to give her blood first, to heal the burn of the vervain and to make sure she is awake," Stefan orders and I simply nod.

I walk over to Bella, while Stefan moves out of the way and lets me bite my wrist. It stung a little, but remembering the cause made it feel normal and worth it. I placed it next to Bella's mouth, she wasn't drinking and I looked up at Stefan worried. "Encourage her, relax Damon," Stefan tells me professionally. I looked down at my sleeping angel, wanting to be able to look into her eyes and tell her I was sorry.

I placed my wrist closer to her mouth and completely forgot about everyone around us. "Isabella, please don't be stubborn and drink. I need you to stay with me, I care for you Bella even though I don't tell you that." She still wouldn't look at me, she only stayed still and I thought of a good excuse. "Bella...You need to drink, to protect Elena, Jeremy, me and everyone else you care for. If you wan't to stop Klaus...You need to drink."

I suddenly saw something that made me smile, she pierced her fangs into my wrist and sucked greedily. I was glad that made her drink, but I looked over to Stefan and he knew that we needed to watch out with the amount she needed. "Here is the plan...We feed her enough from both of you, then me and Damon will feed you our own," Stefan tells us and this moment showed he was a true leader.

"Good idea, but Stefan...Have you fed and what about you Damon?" Jeremy asks and I look over to him. "I've fed, but after this and after you guys...I'm going to need more," I tell them this and they nod. "I haven't, but I'm going to phone Alaric and tell him to bring the blood bank." This made my head snap up, "Stefan, I don't think we need to wake him up."

Stefan growled, "Damon I don't agree and anyway...I need to make sure Bella gets enough blood in her system and well...We don't want anyone dead," Stefan says angrily and I just glare. "Stefan...I can look after my girlfriend and yours," I tell him and he just huffs. "I don't care Damon, I'm the one with experience here," he spits and I slint my eyes at him. "Fine, do it your way but be quick I need the blood ASAP," I tell him and he nods.

He leaves to phone Alaric, I just sit here while Bella sucked in my blood and it was intoxicating. Her lips curling over my skin, her teeth shap and into my blood viens. It was sensual, but painful at the same time and I was getting weak. I tried to keep myself composed as she was draining me dry and I stared down at her face. I felt a chair hit my legs, I looked to my right only to see Elena giving me a small smile.

I sat down and looked up at her. "Thanks," I tell her softly and then look back down at the drinking angel..._My_ angel. When Stefan was here, he checked Bella's pulse again and looked at me. "That's enough, seems her breathing is more even and all we need now is..." he said staring at Elena and Jeremy. I looked down at Bella, leaned in and untill I was next to her ear, I didn't stop.

"Isabella beautiful, can you stop for a moment and let me recover?" I ask her quietly and she suddenly pulls away. I smile down at her, kiss her forehead and look to Jeremy who seemed to want to go first. He sat down on the stool after I got up, so I walked over next to Elena and sighed. "You really care for her don't you?" Elena says never leaving her stare from Bella. "I do," I tell her not ashamed and she smiles softly.

"I like this new side of you Damon," she whispers softly and I give her a tight lipped smile. "Thanks, but you should be thanking Isabella...She's changed me," I told them honestly and Stefan was smiling at me. Jeremy was looking at us expectantly, I looked at Stefan and he raised an eyebrow. I walked back over to Jeremy, bit into his wrist and walked back over to Elena. I wiped away the blood and licked the left over that covered my teeth.

Jeremy placed his wrist to Bella's mouth but she seemed stubborn. "Belly...Please drink, we need you to be here for us and well...We would be lost without you," Jeremy whispers sadly and I see her start to move. "Please drink Bella, I need you...Elena needs you. I need you to drink for me," Jeremy practically begged and after a couple of seconds, Bella bit into his wrist.

Jeremy winced a little, but then relaxed when he got used to it. I looked over to Elena who was staring at what was going on, she seemed a little sad and I could understand her pain. She cares for Bella the same amount as I do. When Alaric got here, I rushed down and greeted him, also I apologised for the other day. I quickly drank, leaving half for after feeding either Elena or Jeremy. I'm guessing it would be Jeremy though.

We went upstairs, checked on them and we saw Jeremy getting weaker and pale. Stefan told him it was enough, that now was Elena's turn and that he had to leave the room. Elena's blood for him was too tempting so just for precautions, he left and let Elena stay there on her own. I bit her wrist for her before leaving and admitting she had a lovely taste.

* * *

When I fed Jeremy the rest of my blood, I drank the remaining blood in the bag and sneaked upstairs. I could hear Elena talking to Bella, it seemed she was encouraging her further. "Bells...We need you, I've been having weird feelings in my gut. Like as if Klaus is here or something and well...I need you. You're the stong one in this family, the smart one and the one who knows best."

I stood there amazed, that now Bella was nuzzling her head in satisfaction to the blood she was drinking. It made me smile softly, she was healing fast and that made me feel more relaxed. I was about to walk away when I heard Elena say my name. I thought she spotted me for a moment, but then I heard her say something.

"Damon...He seems to be lost without you right now, I know you might hate him right now but...He cares for you Bella. You made him a better person, he isn't a pain in the ass...Much, but he is also a kinder person when he is with you. He also seems to have a sparkle in his eyes when we mention your name. Hell even when he simply sees you he suddenly smiles and looks to the floor, as if he has a secret and only you two know."

I was biting my lip, I was glad to hear that Elena noticed these type of things. I was just wondering if my angel knew, I wanted to know if she was clueless to my emotions towards her. She is important to me, she makes me feel human, she makes me want to be a better person. When I'm with her...I never want to let go of her, I don't ever want to see her cry, I want to protect her and...Give her everything she deserves. Even though she deserves better.

"He is worried sick about you, I swear he almost had a crying fit when he heard Stefan say were dieing," she says with a little giggle in her voice. "I can see that he more human with you, Stefan is glad to finally have his brother back and well...I'm glad that you're happy. Every relationship has ups and downs, when you fight...You have something to fight for. When the fighting stops...It's all gone," Elena tells Bella sadly.

Just when I was about to leave, Stefan was coming up the stairs and saw me. "Hey can you tell Elena she can stop now?" he asks and I nod. I head into the room, I looked at Bella and smiled, Elena's head whipped to look at me and she smiled softly. "She seems to be better," she tells me and I give her a side smirk. "I know, Stefan says that you can stop now," I tell her and she looks down at Bella adoringly. "Belly, you need to stop now. You're draining me dry here and anyway it hurts a little," she tells Isabella.

Bella pulls away, I then noticed Bella was in her pj's and tucked in bed. I walked over to them, seeing my angel fast asleep was comforting and this made her look more angelic. I moved closer to Bella, knowing she would probably wake up soon and I wanted to talk to her. I needed to say sorry. When I reached her, I stroked away stray hairs, pulling it behind her ear and stared down at her. "Can I stay here the night?" I ask Elena and I feel her place her hand on my back.

"Sure you can," she says patting it softly, she headed downstairs and I just sat down on the seat again. It was a while, but when I heard Alaric come upstairs I whipped my head to look at him. "Stefan wants you downstairs," he tells me and I just rush down to the living room. Everyone was downstairs, waiting for me and they all looked slightly tense. "What's up baby brother?" I ask him and he sighs.

"You are going to need to take a seat," he tells me and I just look at him questioning. I slowly sit down, feeling weary and needing answers now. "Bella is going to wake up a little dazed, there will be a possibility she will wake up remembering the conversations that were directed to her. Then again she might not remember anything other than the time Damon saved her," Stefan tells us and I just sigh.

"So, we can expect her to atleast be alright?" Elena asks and I just lay back, rubbing my eyebrows roughly. "She will be as fit as a fiddle, probably even stronger because of this. I know she will be more resistant to vervain if she drinks it again," Stefan tells us and I relax. "She is going to be prefectly fine, thats good and so why are we gathered here?" Jeremy asks and I sit up. "Bella is going to react a little dramatic when she wakes up, then again I could be wrong," he tells us seriously.

I stand up, heading for the stairs and suddenly Stefan is infront of me. "Where are you going?" he asks and I sigh. "I'm going to be upstairs with my sleeping girlfriend," I tell him and push him out of the way. Stefan caught up though, he grabbed my upper arm and turned me to face him. "I think it would be best to not stay over tonight," he tells me and I just growl. "Fine," I say pushing his hand off of my arm and walking down the stairs.

I head for the door, "Elena, Jeremy...When she wakes up...Phone me straight away," I tell them with authority and they nod. I head for the door mumbling my goodbyes and get into my car. I waited for Stefan and shortly after he got into the car and sat down. I drove us to our house, I rushed into the house angrily and Stefan caught up with me. "Damon, I know you are probably angry that I didn't let you stay with Bella. It was for everyone's own good, if she woke up and had a massive scene...It could have been bad I wa-."

"Stefan the woman I care about almost _died_ tonight, I argued with her and I just wanted to say sorry. I'm angry because of myself and also because she nearly died when we had an argument on the _same_ day. So I'm sorry if I want to be there when my girlfriend wakes up from _her_ near death experience," I tell him sarcastically and he just sighs. I head to my room, close the door loudly and get into bed.

I was staring around my room, wondering if she woke up and if she was alright. When I was just about to get up to drink some Jack, I heard something ring. It was my phone. I rushed to get out of my bed, only to check in my jean pocket and saw it was Elena. I pressed accept and placed the phone to my ear, I was eager to hear the news. _"She's awake..."_

_~I.O~_

* * *

**What do you think? Do you want this to be two storys (as in one then another to lead on) or would you like this to be a trilogy? Can I have 4 reviews please? Much love! **


	11. Chapter 10: Elena's Birthday

I'm Original

**Author's Notes: I don't own TVD or Twilight! Hell not even the songs! Please can I have 5 reviews? Sorry for the horrible cliffy I left right at the end! Remember the warnings and you'll be fine! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Elena's Birthday

Last Time: _"She's awake..."_

* * *

**EPOV**

When Damon and Stefan left, I felt sad and Alaric stayed for a while longer. When it was his time to leave, Jeremy let him out and closed the door behind Alaric. I walked over to Bella's bed where she was sleeping peacefully and sighed. I pulled the covers back, got in and tucked myself in next to her.

She seemed so lifeless all through the process in blood donation. When she was drinking from me though...Everything seemed to be more life like. I moved closer to her, placing my head next to her pillow and watched her still body. It was all madness with her dieing and I was so scared of loseing her. She is like my Mom, except my best friend and sister all in one.

I pushed away stray hairs, her body warming up, but her cest was raising and falling unevenly. This wasn't how I was planning to have my birthday morning, but it was enough for me to realise that without Bella...We would all be lost causes without her. The loook of compasion in Damons eyes, the adoration...The love...It was so much I felt like crying. If she left us, we would all have been crushed and it frightened all of us.

I placed my head on her chest, hearing her heart and falling asleep with the beat of it. I was staring around her room, noticing the things that showed her personality and smiled softly. When I was finally falling asleep, something happened that I didn't expect and that was her heart beat got fast. It was rappid, untill I heard a gasp and my head moved higher.

I looked up, only to see Bella with wide eyes and her face gaining colour. She looked around frantically, when she saw me she rushed out of the bed and was against a wall. "Bella...Relax, it's me...Elena," I tell her while getting up slowly and walking towards her. Her body untensed and she sighed, then her brows furrowed. "Elena...I...What happened?" she asks and I found my phone.

I dialed the number I promised to phone the moment she woke up and called Jeremy before I pressed it to my ear. Jeremy was standing by the door frame, in a blue robe and saw Bella after seeing me look at her concerned. "She's awake," I tell him and I suddenly hear a door open in the background. _"I'll be there in a flash, just keep her calm,"_ he tells me and hangs up. I step closer to Bella, but she falls to the floor with a gasp and Jeremy catches her before she could hit the ground.

"Bella! Are you alright?" Jeremy asks and she just nods, "Just get me in bed please," she begs breathless and Jeremy obliges. When she is in bed, her eyes go blank and it was as if she was seeing something we couldn't. "I remember what happened...Jules, she was looking for Tyler...She tried to kill me...I bit into a neck filled of vervain...Damon!" she yells lifting the top half of her body and with a face of panic.

"Relax Bells, he is fine and anyway...You'll see for yourself," I tell him and her head whips to face me. "What do you mean?" she asks and I smile shyly. "He is coming over to check on you," I tell her figureing she might as well knew the truth...She was going to find out either way.

We suddenly hear a door open downstairs, then in a flash Damon is at Bella's side and pushing strands of hair away from her face. "Bella..." he whispers and she looks up to meet his gaze. "Are you ok?" he asks her and she simply reaches up to touch his cheek. "Yes I'm fine...Thanks to you," she whispers to him with a small smile. "We'll be going to bed now...Busy day tomorrow. It is a school night anyway," I say pulling Jeremy with me out of the room.

"Oh! Elena before you both leave...I heard all of the conversations you gave me and also...You guys don't have to go to school tomorrow," Bella tells us with a soft and warm smile. We give her our own individual smiles and head for our rooms. I fell asleep, wondering what would be happening in the matter of hours...

* * *

**BPOV**

"Damon..." I whisper, strokeing my thumb along his cheek and he holds onto my hand. "Bella...I came to ceck on you but also...I want to say 'I'm sorry'," he tells me with sad eyes and I feel my heart pull. "I forgive you Damon, I just want you to have faith in me and not get so emotional if I have a friendly hug with a work collegue," I tell him with a soft smile.

"You scared me you know," Damon says after a while of silence, before I could say anything I looked up into his hurt filled blue eyes. "I know...I'm sorry," I say with sorrow and he sighs. "I thought I was going to lose you," he says softly and with clear pain in his voice. "I'm so sorry..." I whisper and before I knew it his lips crashed against mine.

"We argued the same day, if only we didn't you wouldn't have been in that mess and...We could have been happy," he says in between kisses. "Damon, a friend told me that a relationships have ups and downs. They tell us we have something to fight for, without it Damon...We have nothing left to care about," I tell him sadly and he sighs. "I guess I just can't stand the thought of loseing you over an argument," he says sadly and I giggle.

"Sometimes...I think you might get so angry with my attitude that you will dump my ass in seconds," he says with a side smirk. I giggle, he reached to grab my hand and when my hand intwind with his, I pulled him onto the bed. I was attacking his face with kisses and he was chuckeling. "I would never dump your ass, anyway...I think your ass and attitude are sexy, I always get amused when I see the sausy, sassy Damon," I say finishing with a peck on his lips.

He pushed away the hair that was cascading over his face, pulling it behind my ear and smiled. His eyes held an intense staring compition with my own and I felt as though he could see right into my soul. The strange thing is...He seemed to like it and accept it. His fingertips glided along my jaw, leaving a burning sensation and electric currants. When his hand traveled down my neck, untill he was at my hair line behind my neck and pulled my face down.

Our lips mingled together, giving sensitive and sensual kisses. Tender, soft and passionate. It was surprising he had this in him and insanely...I wanted to get it out of him. When we finally pulled away, we stared into each others eyes, untill I layed my head on his chest and fell asleep peacefully...

* * *

It was the official morning of Elena's birthday, we all had everything planned out and knowing this girl was now officially 17, I thought I might aswell give her a treat. The funny thing was Elena wasn't the only one who didn't know what was going on...Neither did Damon. I've been keeping this from him for over a week and I was going to surprise him also.

Sneakily, I creeped over to Jeremy's room and woke him. He pulled out his card, present and my own that we hid in his room. I smiled at him, we nodded and headed over to Elena's room. When I first woke up I told Damon where Elena's cake was, he got it and placed the candles. When we were at Elena's door, Damon was ready with the cake and his own present.

We stealthily sneaked inside and crowded around her bed. "Happy Birthday!" we all said in unison, Elena leaped out of her bed and clutched at her heart. "God guys! You scared the shit out of me," Elena said with wide eyes and we all just snickered. "Sorry grandma, here," I say to her handing her her present and card. She smiled up at me then the smile turned wicked. "You can't say anything how old are you twenty million sixhundred and eighty nine?" she says raising an eyebrow.

I give her a side smirk "Something like that," I say and she giggles. "Make a whish," we tell her and Damon placed the cake close enough for her to blow out the candles. She paused for a moment, then smiled and blew her candles. We all cheered, got downstairs and had a piece of the cake. Elena was opening up her presents, mine was an outfit and it had a little note with it.

"You are to ware this tonight," Elena says reading the note and I smile. When she looks at the outfit she giggles, "Where am I going? Sailing?" she asks and I laugh. "Far from that...A strip club," I say this blankly and the water Damon just took a sip from, spilled all over the place. I laughed at his expression but the best was probably Jeremy's he had his spoon filled with cake edging to his mouth. Exept it stopped it's journey when I said that.

Damon's eyes were bulging out of his sockets, probably imagining us and was either freaked out, or turned on...Or maybe both. "Are you joking?" they all ask in unison, I shake my head no and they all look at me with wide eyes. "You are kidding right?" Damon asks a little worried and I laugh. "Damon...I'm also a stripper, I just never told anyone,so I thought I might as well take Elena to work today," I tell them and Damon's face went blank.

"I'm only teasing you...Of course I'm not an actual stripper..." they all relaxed into their chairs and I held my face composed. "I'm a prostitute," I tell them bluntly and they all look at me concerned. "God...Looks like everyone forgot about sarcasm," I say rolling my eyes and they relax again. Elena then opened up Jeremy's card, smiled and then moved on to the present.

She opened it up to see it was a photo with a frame, which held a picture of all three of us and she hugged Jeremy tightly. It was then Damon's turn, she opened the card and laughed, this caused me to look at him and raise an eyebrow. "It's nothing, I'll show you later," he explains and I nod smiling softly. She opens the present, gasps and smiles up at Damon excitedly. "I knew you loved leather jackets so...Join the club," Damon says giving me a little wink. Elena pulled out a black leather jacket and was giddy.

We ate in a calm chat, they were asking me if I had known what we were doing and I nodded. "Today, Elena...You and Jeremy will be hanging out and spending time like normal humans. I have to go do some stuff and talk to Alaric about school work." They all agreed even though Damon did get a little jelouse. He seemed annoyed that he had nothing to do today so I suggested he gets into the Founder's council.

He agreed, leaving me to get changed and head for the place where I would meet...Caroline. Bonnie was too focused on nursing her grandma, but she would be there tonight to celebrate but...This was something that me and Caroline were going to be doing alone. I was teaching her a dance routine and a song. It was Elena's song to sing with me but also her favourite song that I sang. What Elena didn't know was tonight...She would be featuring in it...

* * *

It was starting, Elena seemed slightly angry but she came down on the phone to Caroline. She seemed to enjoy the outfit more than she should, but I relaxed and knew everything was going to be perfect for tonight. I rushed to put on my robe, it was covering my dress and I was wearing flats, no hat. I sighed, listening in to the quiet Mystic Grill and Elena seemed pretty angry in her conversation with Jeremy.

"Why are we coming here?" Elena asks Jeremy angry and confused. I stiffled a giggle, also knowing Damon was hideing around and Caroline was backstage with me. I sat down on my seat hidden behind the curtains, knowing Elena would be surprised not to see me and maybe even sad. "I want you to have a drink, atleast one from me and well...Enjoy yourself," he says to her softly. Just then, the doors opened, the light turned on and everyone yelled 'happy birthday'.

I waited for everyone to start talking, then when I noticed everyone were starting to gather up noise, I nodded for them to quiet down everyone so we could begin. "Everyone, please settle down and I would like to say...Happy birthday Elena," my buddy said and I sighed. "But there is someone who wants to say happy birthday to you," he says and suddenly the curtains are drawn back.

I see all of the crowed, they were all cheering and Elena was surprised but I saw that gleam in her eyes. The gleam of adoration. "Happy birthday Elena, I remember you would listen to a song and well...You never could stop listening to it, but tonight I'm going to sing it for you. I knew you could hear me sing it, but you never admitted it and so tonight...Happy birthday and may you get what you desire," I say and everyone raise their glass. Even Damon.

The song started, I smiled and closed my eyes for a moment. "You with the sad eyes, don't be descouraged, oh I realised. It's hard to take courage, in a world full of people. You can lose sight of it all, and darkness there inside of you, make you feel small..." I start and when I open my eyes, I see Elena smiling at me.

"But I see your true colours, shining through...I see your true colours and that's why I love you. So don't be afraid to let them show, your true colours. True colours are beautiful...Like a rainbow." Elena was singing with me softly, Stefan's hand intwind with hers and Damon was staring at me dazed. I smiled softly, all the people I love were here and they all had their own role in my life.

"Show me a smile then, don't be unhappy, can't remember the last time I saw you laughing. If this world makes you crazy, and you've taken all you can bare...You can call me up, because you know I'll be there," I tell her with a little smile and I swear I saw her eyes shine.

"And I see your true colours, shining through...I see your true colours and that's why I love you. So don't be afraid to let them show, your true colours. True colours are beautiful...Like a rainbow." I let the music play and she swayed softly to the music and Damon didn't even touch his glass of scotch on the rocks. It made me feel special that just one song had this impact.

"Can't remember the last time I saw you laughing. If this world makes you crazy, and you've taken all you can bare...You can call me up, because you know I'll be there," I sing this with a little tighten in my chest when I feel my heart mean every word and I could sense Damon could tell. He gave me a tight lipped side smile and I sighed.

"And I'll see your true colours, shining through...I see your true colours and that's why I love you. So don't be afraid to let them show, your true colours. True colours are beautiful...Like a rainbow. I see your true colours, shining through...I see your true colours and that's why I love you. So don't be afraid to let them show, your true colours. True colours are beautiful...Like a rainbow." I finish with a round of applause and I noticed Elena had tears running down her cheek. This song was the song I would sing when she was still upset about her parents death.

She wiped them away with a smile, I gave her an evil smile and she tensed. "It isn't over for you though Elena...There are more surprises though. Come join me, but right now I need to quickly and do something," I say rushing of at a human pace and head backstage. I changed into my stockings, heals and held my hat behind my back. "Are you ready?" I ask Caroline and she smiles devilishly. "Hell yeah," she giggles and I smile at her.

I walk back on the stage, everyone waiting confused and smile at Elena. I held my hand out to her, "Come on up Elena," I tell her and she looks at me scared. She gets out of her seat, walks up the stairs and holds my hand. I place my hat on my head, Caroline tosses me Elena's hat and I place it on Elena's head. I take off my robe, trow it to the crowed and smile. "Just follow your own lead and enjoy it," Caroline says placing a microphone on Elena and she giggles.

The song comes on, I smile and she just laughs whole heartedly. Surprisingly the crowd joined in "Tarzan and Jane were swinging on a vine!" they chanted and I smirked at them, as we bopped our shoulders. "Candyman, candyman," I sing with the girls and they giggle. "Sippin' from a bottle of vodka, double wine!" the crowd chanted yet again. "Sweet, sugar, candyman," we whispered and I noticed Damon was smirking.

"Hey, uh! I met him out for dinner on a Friday night, he really had me working up an appetite. He had tattoos up and down his arms, there's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm. He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop. He's a sweet talking, sugar coated candyman. A sweet talking, sugar coated, candyman." we sing in unison, but I notice we were all looking in different directions.

"Ooh, yeah, yeah. He took me to the Friday club at Hollywood and Vine, we drank champange and we danced all night. We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise, the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headlines. He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop. He's a sweet talking, sugar coated candyman. A sweet talking, sugar coated, candyman." the girls were looking a little weary, but I gave them a look of no worries.

"Shoo-doo-bee-do-wee-dop-bop-shoo-be-wow-ba-wow-ba-wow," I sang, but they repeated it and I took a deep breath. "Hey, yeah! Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh!" they girls seemed relieved I did the hardest part and I gave them a small smile. "He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop. He's a sweet talking, sugar coated candyman. A sweet talking, sugar coated, candyman." I gave the girls a look and they seemed to know what it was I was thinking.

We rushed down the stairs, in beat with the music and I had a plan...A devilish one. "Woah, yeah. Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot. When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot yeah, lips like sugar cane...oh! Good things come for boys who wait," I said stopping to sit on Damon's lap, he seemed amused and then I was teasing him a little.

"Tarzan and Jane were swinging on a vine!" the crowed chanted, even Damon was singing it and it made me giggle. He just held my in place, even though I new he was watching me and eyeing me up. "Candyman, candyman," I sing and rub my nose against Damon's cheek. "Sippin' from a bottle of vodka, double wine!" Damon sang along, not losing focus and joining in. "Candyman, candyman," I sang and got off of his lap.

"He's a one stop," I sang spreading my legs and making a stop motion with my hand. "Gotcha hot," I sang getting close to Damon and fanning myself. "Making all the panties drop," I said this looping my thumbs into my shorts and I heard Damon growl. I quickly straddled Damon, he held my waist and I smiled devilishly at him.

"He's a one stop. Got me hot. Making my 'uh' pop," I sang this while getting closer to Damon, but when I sang 'uh' I pushed my back and head back, giving it an extra effect. I saw Damon's eyes turn into sausors and bit my lip. I got up, pulling Damon to stand with me and he did.

"He's a one stop. Get it while it's hot. Baby don't stop," I say and he grabs for me, but I just walk away swaying my hips hopefully seductivley. We were all walking up the steps at the same time, I was smiling at them and they seemed to have worked out their little schemes themselves.

"He got thoes lips like sugar cane! Good things come for boys who wait. He's a one stop shop, with a real big 'uh'. He's a sweet talking, sugar coated candyman. A sweet talking, sugar coated, candyman." the girls and me were all close in together. "Say what?" I sing. "Say?...Woo!" I sing this with a little bit too much enthusiasum, but it worked.

"Oooh, woah! Candyman, candyman. Candyman, candyman. Candyman, candyman." we sing to end. It was all up to the crowd now. "Tarzan and Jane were swinging on a vine! Tarzan and Jane were swinging on a vine!" I smiled at the girls, still dancing around and giggling. "Sippin' from a bottle of vodka, double wine! Sippin' from a bottle of vodka, double wine!" they sang. "Jane lost her grip, and a down she fell! Jane lost her grip, and a down she fell!" They sang.

"Squared herself away as she let out a yell! Squared herself away as she let out a yell!" they finished off and we all ened with applause and hugs. I got down with the girls, everyone telling us it was amazing and that Elena enjoyed every minute of today. When I reached Damon he looked amused, but annoyed. "What's wrong?" I ask him taking a gulp from his scotch and he didn't seem to mind.

"You're going to pay for that little stunt...Made me hard as a fucking rock...Plus you will never wear this again, but only in private and in our room," he grows and pulls me onto his lap. I drown the rest of his drink and he orders me another. After drinking, we head over to mine and eat the rest of our cake. Caroline, Stefan and Damon were the only ones left.

I was about to go to bed, when I heard the doorbell and went to open the door. Who I expected to see, was no where near as close to what I saw when it was opened. "Sister..." his familiar voice sent shivers down my spine...

_~I.O~_

* * *

**What do you think? Who do you think it is? Can I have 5 reviews please? Much love!**

* * *

Girls Outfit: www. sparklingstrawberry product_images/g /836/la53064m_39553_ zoom. jpg


	12. Chapter 11: Sibling Moments

I'm Original

**Author's Notes: I don't own TVD or Twilight! Please can I have 5 reveiws for this chapter? IMPORTANT IF YOU DON'T READ WHAT I'VE WRITTEN I WILL KNOW YOU HAVEN'T! SO READ I WILL KNOW IF YOU HAVEN'T! SO READ THIS! READ: **_**I know I'm going to sound horrible but...I don't want to simply get 'I loved it...Update soon' or 'Great chapter' or anything along those lines. Tell me what you like. Be creative!**_** Remember the warnings and you'll be fine! Enjoy! **

Songs For Chapter (In Order): Smash Into You- Beyonce, Run- Leona Lewis, Eyes On Fire- Blue Foundation, Tongue Tied- Grouplove.

* * *

Chapter 11: Sibling Moments

Last Time: _"Sister..." his familiar voice sent shivers down my spine..._

* * *

**EPOV**

I stood behind Bella, as she opened the door I heard a voice that was no where near familiar. It was though to Bella as she tensed, then I moved a little, then the figure made me gasp...He was here. The same guy from Bella's pictures. I felt myself tense, knowing it could end well...Or badly. I was worried for Bella as she was frozen in place. This was probably too much for her. She didn't know what to think, either scream or just keep poised. Suddenly, something happened that I didn't expect to...

* * *

**BPOV**

He was here, outside my house and staring at me with those eyes I know so well. His short hair, shorter than I could remember and his soft features. I was frozen on the spot, not knowing how to respond and so I did the only thing I could think of...I shut the door on his face. My eyes were wide, who knew he would be here now...Unexpectedly and it drove me insane. **[A/N: Do you want this to be a trilogy or a two story series type of thing?]**

I stared blankly at the door, confused and surprised. This was just not planned. I then heard something come from behind me, it was a soft whisper and it came from Elena. "My wish came true..." I turned to look at her and my brows knitted together. I was confused, did she seriously want this to happen? "_Wait_...You _planed_ for this to happen? _Why?_" I ask her shocked she would even want this to occur.

I hear a knock on the door, this makes me spin towards the sound and panic a little. "Isabella Mikaelson, open the door it's _me_...Your brother," he calls in the voice I was wondering when I would hear it again. I walked over, slowly opening the door and that was when everyone rushed to where we were. I opened the door, only to find out that I was gaining confidence again.

There he was, my same old brother and in all his might. He never changed, no joke intended and well...He was simply him. The brother I grew up with, my brother that I was afraid of moments ago. His natural slightly tanned skin, dark brown eyes, soft features and perfect complection. His sharp clothing, always meaning business and I felt myself wanting to cry. He gave me a soft, gradually growing smile and I never thought I would see this smile again.

I noticed his hair was shorter, but he still had the same brown hair and sharp posture. "Elijah...Is that you?" I ask him and he nods slowly. "_Yes_, yes it's me," he says with a smile I had missed and I ran straight into his open arms. "Oh! Elijah, I tried to save you but if I wasn't around...Who knows what Klaus could be up to right now," I cry into his chest and he sighs.

"It's alright Belinda, you don't have to be worried and anyway...We're together now," he says softly and his arms tighten around me comfortingly. We pulled away slowly, him wipeing away my tears and he gave me a tight lipped smile. "How did you find me?" I ask him and he holds my chin up with his thumb and forefinger. "Sister dear...I'll _always _find you, you're my best friend and I have to protect you," he whispers and I laugh.

"Elijah...There is some catching up you have to do," I tell him and step back into the house. "Come in...Please," I tell him and he steps in, everyone gasps at what I just did but then Elijah hugged me, they all seemed to relax. "Elijah, I would like you to meet Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. Yes, Elena is Katerina's doppleganger," I answer for him before he could ask.

He shook their hands, then turned to the rest of them and I could tell he was watching Damon carefully as Damon was weary. "Brother...Meet Stefan and Damon Salvatore, they are friends of mine, and this is Caroline Forbes," I tell him as I point to each one. Elijah shook Stefan's hand, but when it came to Damon...They seemed to be testing each others strength. "Hello, I'm Isabella's _boyfriend_," Damon tells Elijah this makes my brother slint his eyes.

"I guess I'll be needing a _talk_ with you later," Elijah tells him protectively and I roll my eyes. "Like we will be needing '_a talk'_ with you," Elena suddenly says and then there were seven pairs of eyes on her. It was soon changed over when we all looked over to Elijah who seemed to simply nod. "I guess so," he says and then turns to Caroline to shake her hand. We all walk into the living room, tell Elijah what we know and he then looks to me serious.

"Isabella sister, there is a problem coming and let me tell you...It's Klaus. He's coming closer, if it was easy for me to find you...I _doubt_ our brother won't find trouble either," he tells me and I shiver. "Let's just hope we have enough time for me to find something out first. Elijah, come with me this is important matters that can possibly get confusing for the others." We get up from the couch, but suddenly Elena and Jeremy stand up too.

I stop, look at them and they look at me expectantly. "Bella...We know what happened, we know every detail of your life and well...We don't keep secrets _do_ we?" Jeremy asks and I just nod. "Might aswell come with us, but try and catch up with us if you can," I tell them dully and we all rush up to my room. "Elijah, you remember that Mother was a witch don't you?" I ask him and he simply chuckles.

"How could I forget?" he asks and I smile. "Well..." I say while looking at my bookself, searching for what I was trying to find. "I haven't told anyone this secret yet...The night I lost my virginity...The night Klaus found me in the woods. That was the night I saw my powers, Klaus knows about them because he instantly flew into thin air and we were surprised." Everyone seemed to go silent, deadly silent and it frightened me slightly.

"The night we were turned...I lost my powers, but I read in one of Mother's books...There is a spell that can bring back my powers and not kill me," I tell everyone and no one speaks. "So you're telling us that you can gain back your magic?" Damon asks from behind me somewhere and I hum a yes. "Where did you find that?" Elijah asks concerned, this was when I found the book and flipped pages. I walked over to sit on my bed and everyone gathered around me.

"This is the spell, problem is I need to find a witch who wouldn't mind doing it..." I then hear Elena pull out something, but then I realise she was going to phone who I knew she was going to. "Elena I know what you're doing, I don't want us to bother her and anyway...We have a slight problem," I tell them and everything went tense. "This is only one half of the actual spell, I don't know where the other set is and I can't find it," I say to them feeling myself be ashamed and suddenly Damon is at my side.

"Hey...Don't beat yourself up about it, we'll find the other piece of this and I promise you that," he says pulling my chin to look into his eyes, they dazzel me for a moment and I smile. "Thank you Damon," I tell him and just as he was leaning in to give me a kiss, Elijah cleared his throat. This made us move our faces away from each other and I focus back to the spell. "I don't know if it will work well enough though and also...I think we are going to need a plan," I tell them and Elijah sighs.

"Sister...I love your determination but...I just got you back and I don't want you to overwork yourself. I heard that you drank vervain out of someone's neck and well...I think you need a rest especially with the pain you just had," Elijah tells me and I feel my brows furrow. "How did you know about that?" I ask him and he smiles "I met a friend of yours earlier, that's how I found you," he tells me and then it hits me. "Alaric," I say shaking my head.

"Anyway...I have been spying on Klaus, he has a little weapon and that is a new vampire...A blonde female as usual and she will do everything he wants," Elijah tells me with a sinister twist to his voice. "Ah...Klaus will never give up getting people to protect him, will he?" ask and Elijah chuckles darkly. "I guess not," Elijah says and we laugh at the stupidness of our brother. Everyone else were quite, exchanging looks with each other and then stayed extreemly quite.

"I guess you're right then...I should get some rest," I say with a yawn and Elijah smiles softly. "Well...You guys wanted to talk to me..." Elijah says trailing off and watching the other's reactions. "How about we talk downstairs?" Stefan suggests and I look over to everyone as they head out. I quickly grab Damon and Elijah's arms. "Boys...Please be nice to each other...For me," I ask staring at both of them.

"Sure," Damon tells me honestly, I smile softly and then look at Elijah. "Bella I don't kno-" I cut him off when I felt my eyes look down sadly. "Please atleast try not to kill him...I care for him a little too much," I tell Elijah and he sighs. "Alright Belinda," he says before giving my forehead a kiss and leaving down the stairs. Damon still hadn't left and I look up into his sapphire pools.

"You care too much huh?" he asks with a devilish smirk and I just pull his shirt closer to me. I was giving him my own little smirk, while I stared at my hands and then looked up, connecting with his gaze. "Way too much," I tell him and he leans in. Our lips crush, leaving me speachless and in a haze. I was in my own personal heaven, it made me feel special and I enjoyed every second of it.

When we pulled away, it sounded with a little pop and I smiled. "If my brother says or does anything...Tell me," I say to him smothing the little wrinkles I made to his shirt. "I will and I'll be coming back up to spend the night with you," he tells me with a little chuckle. He heads down the stairs, then something came into mind and I giggled. "You better," I tell him and he just winks at me before disappearing down the stairs...

* * *

**DPOV**

I didn't know what to make out about Bella's brother Elijah being here. All I know was it put a smile on her face, all that matters is her happiness and that made me happy. I rushed down the stairs after giving her a wink, only to find myself in the livingroom and Elijah giving me an evil glare. "What? Now I can't talk to my girlfriend alone?" I ask him and everyone just look at me.

"Let's get to the point shall we?" Caroline says standing up from her seat and looking at Elijah. "We think you are playing something on Bella...Something that can get her killed," Elena steps up, her arms crossed and I could tell she was being protective of Bella.

"If you try anything that can harm her...We won't be afraid to kill you," Jeremy threatens and Elijah laughs. "How are you planning to kill me then? If you guys don't trust me...I can understand but, that is my little sister upstairs and I love her more than anything," he tells us seriously but I wasn't going to buy it.

"How do we know you're not working with Klaus?" Stefan steps up aswell, the same stance as Elena just more dominant. "I swear you hurt her any way and even if it kills me...I will find you," I threaten myself and Elijah smirked. Suddenly I was pushed up against a wall, Elijah infront of me and I didn't want to do anything. If Bella found out I did something...She would probably have my head.

"You won't do anything," he snarls at me and I see everyone ready to attack. I give them a look and they somehow understand it, they get back into their angry stance. Looking right into Elijah's brown eyes and I gave him a serious look. "Neither will you," I fling right in his face and he growls. "Touche," he answers letting me go and I fix myself.

"No, I am not working for Niklaus. This is the same brother who killed my mother. He also daggered my brothers, myself, my sister and placed us in coffins. My Father is somewhere trapped, seeking revenge and so am I...I do admitt, I was angry that my sister didn't try and find me. Although, if I think about it...I can understand why she didn't come looking for me. I have admiration, the only thing I want now is to get that bastard of my brother to get what he deserves."

We all exchanged looks, not wanting to come to a conclusion and Elena stepped closer to Elijah. "How do we know we can trust you?" she asks and Elijah reaches into a pocket of his suit blazer. "If I wanted to have killed my sister, I would have done it already and this..." he says showing us a dagger and I could tell it had something white on the tip. It was the ash of the old oak tree. "Would of killed her in seconds."

"So take that as your proof," he tells us and I just nod at the others. We suddenly heard Bella rushing down the stairs, we turned to face her and she had a face of panic. "What's wrong?" I ask her and she just walks over to Elena. "I...I was just in my room and reading the books, when one fell and well...This fell out," Bella says handing Elena the paper that was in her hands.

The face Elena pulled was one of confusion, she shook her head and looked up to Bella. "I...I don't understand it's all in Latin," she says and everyone seems to feel Elena's confusion. "Let me see," Elijah says rushing over to see the paper and Elena hands it to him. "Verto damno unus in suus verus ego, ut effingo sum vitualamen suum vita tamen superstes. Compleo res, illa sum intereo quod ea mos vilis ut effingo mos terminus malum."

Elijah looks up to Bella and they exchange the same look. One of bewilderment and cluelessness. "What does that mean?" Elena asks them scared and Bella was the one to look at her. "To turn the damned one into his true self, the copy must sacrifice their life but survive. To finish the deed, she must die and this will mean that the copy will end the evil," Bella answers Elena.

Elena falls flat onto the couch, a face of shock and trying to process what that meant. I had no idea what that meant but, all I know was it was going to be a difficult ritual. How can Elena die, come back to life and die once again? Is that even how it went? "What does that mean?" Jeremy asks confused. "It means...I have to die," Elena says bankly and I feel my heart drop for Stefan.

"We won't let that happen," Bella comforts Elena, sitting down next to her and suddenly I see Elijah's clogs turn. "What book did this come from Belinda?" he asks Bella and she just looks up at him. "It came from..." Bella was gone in a flash, then back in a flash. "This book," she says handing him an old spell book. "Let me have a look," Elijah says and he flips through pages. When he stops at one, his eyes widen in shock and he calls for Bella, who was comforting Elena.

"Bella, come have a look at this," he says and Bella is at his side in an instant. "I can't believe this, Elena we know what it means now," Bella tells her excitedly. "You have to die yes...That would explain why Katherine changed!" Bella says realization strikeing, shaking her brother with excitement. "True sister, but also this can be a problem for Elena...Have you had a child?" Elijah asks and Bella scoffs, hitting him on the arm.

"She hasn't had a child! I've been with her ever since she first started her period," this makes Elena flush red and rush out shyly. I chuckle, Jeremy is shocked and Stefan is holding back a laugh. "That solves the problem then, if we kill Elena...There is no way Klaus can turn into a hybrid," Elijah says in a matter of fact tone. "Good, but we can't let her die, I have to ask her what way we should do this..." Bella says looking around the room.

We all simply nod, letting Bella rush upstairs and I look over to Elijah. "Everyone, can you guys leave me for a moment with my sister's boyfriend?" Elijah asks and all while watching me. Left alone with him, he stalks towards me and stops infront of me. "What are your plans with my sister?" he asks and I glare softly at him. "What are _your_ plans with my girlfriend?" I question him and he sighs.

"Answer my question...And I'll answer yours deal?" he asks and I nod, not wanting any more arguments. "I plan on making her happy, giving her what she needs and more," I tell him and he sighs. "I plan on making sure Klaus doesn't get her and also...To keep people away from her specialness," he says softly and I nod.

"What are your intensions?" he asks and I think of it for a while. "To let her keep me untill she tells me she doesn't want me anymore. I will do anything she asks," I tell him honestly and he smiles. "Mine is to keep her safe, even when she tells me she doesn't need me to," Elijah says and I smile this time. "What are your emotions towards my sister?" he asks and this one I froze to.

"Honestly...I don't know. It's possible my emotions towards her can turn into love. How about for now, we say it's adoration?" I suggest to be on the safe side and he nods. "Good choise," he comments and I nod. _What is with all the nodding? _"Have you ever thought about my sister sinisterly?" he asks and I chuckle. "The only thing I've thought about sinisterly...Is personal," I tell him and he pulls a face of disgust. "I guess it's better to be vague about that rather than going into detail," he accepts.

"Are you two having an intimate relationship?" he asks and I laugh. "No we're not, we just started dating this week and well..I care for her and I'm willing to wait untill she is ready," I answer honestly and he smiles proudly. "I guess that's it," he says and I smile. "Thank God," I praise and he laughs "Damon...You're a good man, just make sure you keep my sister happy," he tells me and I nod. "I can promise you that," I say grabbing a bottle of Jack...

* * *

**BPOV**

I rushed upstairs, rushing to get into Elena's room and especially before she got to sleep. "Elena?" I said knocking on her door and she told me to 'come in'. When I opened the door, I made sure not to damage the book and headed into her room. She was sitting on her bed, her legs crossed and she was still blushing from the embarresment I caused. "Elena...I'm so sorry."

Elena smiled softly, then sighed and tied her hair into a pony tail. "The good news is...I found this," I say showing her the pages and the pictures that were on them. "So it's technically saying...If I die, Klaus won't be able to be a hybrid. If I die because of Klaus killing me...There will be no hybrids because they need my blood." I nod smiling and she just goes on to look at the next page.

"Wait...This shows that I can turn into a vampire if I want to," she says and I nod. "If I have a child what difference will this make?" she asks but I sigh and look at the hands in my lap. "If you have a child, there will be another doppleganger in the next 145 years," I tell her and then realization flashes on her face. "That means Klaus could simply use them," she says and I just sigh.

"Bella...I want to be turned," she tells me without even having to think. "Are you sure?" I ask her and she just nods. "Look...This is a lot to take in, so I'll give you time and when you've decided...We'll see where to go with this," I tell her and she just sighs. "Bella I know what I want," she tells me but I just shake my head and look at her sadly. "Sorry dear, but I'm going to give you more time," I tell her and close the door behind me.

I head to my room, then an idea sprang into my mind and I was going to enjoy this. I got into my walk in closet, closed the door and got changed into my silk nightdress, ontop I put on a corsette and then a silk robe. Damon was going to get the shock of his life, I already had the right song and good thing was...It was going to be one long strip teaser. I looked in the mirror, proudly and put on some white heals.

I knew what song I was going to strip with, all I had to do was wait for Damon. Seconds later Damon was in my room. "Isabella?" he called, I smiled and then moved somethings around. "I'm in here, don't come in though! I'm naked!" I called out and he chuckled darkly. "Yay! Why would I not want to see that?" he asks with that smirk I could hear. "Just get in bed, I'll be there in a moment and well...Get comfortable while I get changed!" I called out and I could hear him chuckle.

I heard rusteling, then things fall to the floor and after him getting in bed. "Are you done yet?" he ask and this was the moment. He was going to get the biggest surprise tonight, but I know he was going to enjoy that. I'm just glad I'm wearing my matching lace bra and panties, plus the stockings from the song right now. I held the remote and pressed play...

_~I.O~_

* * *

**What do you think? Can I have the 5 reviews? What song do you think Bella should strip to? Much Love!**


	13. Chapter 12: Getting Reconected

I'm Original

**Author's Notes: I don't own TVD, Twilight or the songs! I haven't written in ages, good news though...I have finally finished my exams! Wohoo! Back to writing for my lovely fans, so here you go! I hope you enjoy this! Remember the warnings and you'll be fine! 5 reviews for this please! **

**P.S: I will probably be doing out-takes for this story/chapter. *Cough* *Cough* what you guys really wanted to happen in this chapter in the beginning *Wink* *Wink* *Nudge* *Nudge***

Songs For This Chapter (In Order): Down- Jason Walker, Keep Holding On- Avril Lavigne, Fix You- Coldplay.

* * *

Chapter 12: Getting Reconected

Last Time: _I held the remote and pressed play..._

* * *

**BPOV**

I giggled, pulling the covers over my head and hiding away from Damon's whining. When I pulled the covers a little to peek up at him, he seemed to be annoyed out of his mind. "Damon...Please be quiet and go to sleep, I'm tierd," I tell him and he just huffs before hitting his head on his pillow. I was dancing around to a song, giving him flirty winks and just when he thought it was going to get better...

I completely fooled him! He finally shut, up pulling me to his chest and relaxing into darkness. The morning came, letting me feel the happiness of a new day and I got up with a smile on my face. Annoying thing is...My brother wasn't downstairs when I went to the kitchen, he had supposedly left. So did Damon, Stefan and Caroline.

Me, Elena, Jeremy all went to the park and had fun together. We bought ice cream, went on the swings and when we got home...Something struck me. I didn't know how to react towards how everything was going and it irritated me. That was when I had made my mind up and told them I was going to go to sit on the bench outside...Alone.

* * *

**CPOV**

I went with Elijah, just incase he was about to do something to Bonnie or make a plan to kill Bella. When we got to the house, I knocked on Bonnie's door and she was standing infront of us in seconds. "Caroline...Who is this?" she asks me with a smile at first but then confusion. "I'm Elijah Mikaelson...Isabella's brother," he says before I even had time to open my mouth.

"Is this true?" she asked me with a crease forming in between her brows. "Yeah it is..." I trail off looking around her door frame awkwardly. "Oh...Caroline, please come in," she asks giving me a sheepish smile and I giggle before getting in. My soft curls swaying slightly at the impact of the fast enterance. "Elijah if you come in this house you need to treat me and my grandmother with respect...Got it?" she asks him seriously.

"Alright, I would never harm a Bennett witch anyway," he says before looking at her expectantly and I roll my eyes. "Come in Elijah," Bonnie instructs and we watch him closely as he walks in like he owned the place. "So you are this amazing Bonnie Bennett I've been hearing from my sister dear..." he says walking in and looking around curiously.

"Yes I am..." she says before we head over to the living room and I see good old Grams. "Grandma' Bennett," I greet with my winning smile. "Caroline," she whispers softly and I giggle. She lightly limps over, her frail body and pale complection, making it's way over to where I was. When she stopped infront of me, she smiled a wrinkled smile and I felt the edge of my lips part in a kind smile.

"You haven't changed...Since you were turned," she giggles and I felt myself laugh at this. She was such a sweet old woman, she knows how to make an unormal person...Feel normal. I hugged her before shoving her playfully.

"What is it you guys need us for?" she asks and then she glared at Elijah. "Great...An original," she says rolling her eyes and then I saw Bonnie smirk. "Well...We need a spell for Bella and it's one that can make her powers come back, do you know a spell like this?" I say pulling out the piece of paper from my back pocket. Bonnie takes it from me, looks at it and shakes her head no.

"I've never heard of this spell," she says confused and I sigh, but then I see Grams go over to her and take it gently from her. She examines it carefully, her eyes scanning it and she nods. I could see the lightbulb flash on in the back of her eyes and she slowly limps over to books of all her spells. She trails her finger on the spine of every book, stopping at a dark brown leather one. Slowly, she pulls it out and flips through the pages.

When she finally stops, she was whispering to herself, I didn't understand it and she seemed to be talking in Spanish. I turned my head over to watch carefully and see if Elijah understood what Grams was saying. He seemed to be just as clueless as me and I sighed in comfort, it was calming to know I wasn't the only one confused as to what was going on.

Grams took a deep breath at what I was guessing the end of the spell. Her eyes went wide, she looked up and excanged a look with Bonnie. Who herself seemed more confused, than dazed and bewildered. "I've found it..." Grams whispers when she locks her stare on to our own curious eyes...

* * *

**DPOV**

We were in the bar, looking for anyone who could was watching us...Or if they were simply acting strange. "So can I ask...How is this helping save Isabella?" I ask my brother who was just watching a random blonde, she seemed to be normal but Stefan had a haunch over her. "Stop staring at her, you are going to make yourself seem like a stalker," I say nudging him to cut it out.

"This is helping Bella because she will finally feel safe if there isn't a snitch to get information and give it to Klaus," he whispers and I roll my eyes. "If this person was a vampire...A blonde female vampire...She would easily hear our conversation right now," I state and Stefan's jaw clenches. "I know but...We need to make sure we stop talking now, so she doesn't get any more ideas," he whisper shouts and this makes me chuckle.

I look over to a blonde male who was staring at us, I raise my eye brow and he looks away. I have no clue if he was watching us because of our conversation, or if it was for some other reason. All I wanted to do was go back to my Isabella. To go home.

I got out of my chair, from my usual stool and headed for the toilets. I soon got out, walked over and there was a thin blonde talking to him. She seemed to be flirting, while Stefan just went along with him and he smiled while talking to her. "Yes...I love history," he says smiling softly and then I rush over to him. Wondering who the girl was she seemed to remind me of someone, I just couldn't remember who it was.

"Wow! So do I!" she says excitedly and obviously lieing as her heart sped up by this untrue statement. "Hello, I'm Damon...Stefan's brother and well...I'm sorry to say this but we have to leave you. To go home to our beautiful girlfriends, especially since they are alone," I say to them and giving Stefan the angry eye.

"Damon, you haven't met Taylor, she is new here," he tells me raising an eyebrow with that specific gleam in his eyes. It was the gleam that would tell me to watch my back and that we were in need to know this detail. I held my hand out to her, letting her shake it and I kissed her hand in the gentelmanly way I was taught.

When my lips disconected with the back of her hand, she was blushing lightly and I just turned to my brother. He looked at me curiously and I knew it was a questioning look he had hiding behind his eyes. Just when I was about to suggest that we should leave again, she giggled and I turned my head to look at her. "It's nice meeting you both," she says and before walking away. She waved to us flirtily.

I could tell she was another Katherine. "So...Let's go?" I suggest and he laughs. "Hell yeah," he tells me and I smile. We pay for our drinks, head out and sigh. It was dark, night-time dark and while we looked up, we somehow had the same question in our minds. This was because when we looked at each other, we both had an eyebrow raised and then looked over to the car...

* * *

**BPOV**

I felt soledad, I didn't know what could possibly happen and I didn't know if it was a clever idea to be outside...On my own. Just as I was softly swinging on the swings, I felt my feet drag on the floor and disconect to the ground. I noticed as I did this, I felt at peace for a slight second. I was here like this for hours, it was dark and I was getting cold.

My hair was a mess because of the soft wind, blowing in through my curls and seperating them calmly. I felt myself sigh, wanting nothing more than to relax and enjoy feeling human for just one moment. Just as I thought I was alone, I could feel a presance but if they were smart enough, they would let me be and get on with anything else they were doing.

"Soror cara..." I hear someone whisper and I smile softly. "Meus carus frater," I whispered softly and he sighed at the comfort of the cool wind. "Commodo suo mihi, id habet forem debilito futurus erectus," I tell him and pat the swing next to me. He walks over to the swing, sits down and sighs while looking up at the beatiful sky. "Quare soror...Vos etiam memor adeo, vel secundum tot annus."

I stared down at my hands on my lap, twideling my thumbs and wondering how to answer to this. "It's been plenty of years, but I just don't know what to think anymore Elijah. I know parts of me have changed, I've grown weaker and I'm just deluding myself...That with this spell I will gain strength," I tell him shyly. He sighs once again, but this time in frustration and I feel myself grow even more depressed.

"Isabella...You are stronger than I've ever seen you, I can tell by the way your eyes are hard. _Especially_ when you're glaring, I will never forget the timide little girl I once knew, to a grown independent woman. I'm proud, even though you have your weak moments, there is always power restored in _you_. I can see a fire in you that I've never seen before," he tells me holding my chin in his forefinger and thumb.

I look into his eyes smiling softly, knowing he was right and he sighed softly with a smile of his own. "Isabella...You can do anything now, I'll always be there on your back but now...You've got the strength to go on alone and you're a fighter. Always have been and always will sister," he tells me calmly and I blush lightly. "You always see through me," I say with a sheepish smile and he chuckles. "You have never stoped and never will stop being my 'dear sister'," he says pulling me into a hug.

We walk off, talking about anything in general and even the fashion. In the house it was quiet, Damon was in bed and asleep. Elijah needed to talk to the rest of the gang, and well...I was just in the same tierd state as Damon was. I rushed up the stairs, got ready for bed and went to sleep. Damon was so angelic while he slept, so peaceful and I was enchanted by him. Yet I still drifted off...

* * *

**DPOV**

When I got to Isabella's home, I drank a little more and ended up being extreemly tierd. I fell into bed, undressed all the way but with only my boxers on and slipped into darkness. The moment I felt myself completely at bliss, I could tell I was going to be alright and that Isabella was going to be safe.

That was going to be my goal now...Keep her safe and happy. I sensed when my dear angel got into bed, she moved in the bed a little and I knew she was watching me sleep. She is the little stalker when it comes to me. I smirked when I heard her start to lightly snore. Shortly I fell into the same pattern of breathing as before.

I woke up to something not normal, I could hear something that made my heart ache and my bones tense. I didn't want this noise to be real, but if it was I would probably cry at the innocent noise. I opened my eyes when the noise got louder, closer and more realistic. I opened my eyes to screaming...

_~I.O~_

* * *

**What do you guys think? I'm so sorry guys for keeping you waiting! I hope this was worth it! Do you guys want more Bella/Elijah moments? What type of moment pairings would you like? Can I have the 5 reviews? Much love!**

* * *

Latin to English:

Soror cara: Dear sister

Meus carus frater: My dear brother

Commodo suo mihi, id habet forem debilito futurus erectus: Please join me, it has to be exhausting to be standing.

Quare soror...Vos etiam memor adeo, vel secundum tot annus: Why sister...You still remember so much, even after so many years.


	14. Chapter 13: Worst Nightmare

I'm Original

**Author's Notes: I don't own TVD or Twilight! Please can I have 85 reviews? I want to get to 100 before the 15th chapter! We need this as our goal! Remember the warnings and you'll be fine. P.S I already know how this is going to end and well...This story is going to be 4 books long! I hope you stick around with me though! Enjoy! **

**Little note: I'm sorry it's short! Please don't hurt me! Also all will be revealed next chapter. I'll be writing up tomorrow!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Worst Nightmare

Last Time: _I opened my eyes to screaming..._

* * *

**DPOV**

The screaming soon turned into talking and it was quiet mutterings. It may have been all in Latin but I atleast heard what she was mumbling. "Haud! Frater...Commodo! EGO nunquam cogitatus vos instituo aliquis...Commodo subsisto! Licentia lemma ex hic! Haud...Nunquam! Operor non vulnero lemma! Haud! Subsisto! Commodo! Ea est vulnero lemma! Vulnero mihi non eos! EGO precor vestrum...Subsisto! Haec est vulnero mihi! Commodo subsisto! Exspecto! Haud!..." she screamed in her sleep, she was thrashing around and I jumped ontop of her to stop her. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised and scared.

I felt sorry for her, it was a terrible nightmare and I could tell by the sadness in her eyes. She sat up and pulled me in her arms, I wrapped my arms around her and tightened my hold on her. She was crying in my chest and it was a sound that hurt my own, this was a sound that was a knew found weakness. Just as I was about to ask her what it was about, Elena, Jeremy and Elijah all rushed into the room. Elijah was at Bella's side in an instant.

"What happened?" he asked me angrily, I looked at Isabella's wide eyed and tearful face. "I had a nightmare...I've been getting them lately. It wouldn't surprise me though, I thought I was going to get less but...I was proved wrong." I looked at Elijah and he seemed to look wary, like he knew what she was on about and it surprised me. "Infit eram hic...Inquit minor mihi. Ille eram ruinosus meus vita. Tunc res, sulum EGO amo eram prae mei quod in poena. EGO sum ergo formido frater...Ergo formido. Quis si is reperio nos? Quis si is vulnero unus EGO sum cado pro? Quis si inquit vulnero vos?..." she said crying in his chest, he stroked the back of her head and held her close to him. "I promise it won't happen, I'll look after you and I can tell you now there are people who will care for you."

Isabella looked up into his eyes, he wiped away stray tears and I felt my heartstrings pull. I never felt so sad over someone having nightmares and family moments. Me and Stefan have had plenty, but not like this we didn't have this much pain and longing. Longing to be free with no worries of death to creep up on us.

They had to live like that every day, with it at every courner...

Elijah kissed her hand, walked out of the room, but Elena and Jeremy seemed confused. "What was the nightmare about?" Jeremy asks and Elena wraps her arms around her chest. "I'm not ready to talk about it," she snaps sadly and I felt the pain that Elena and Jeremy were feeling. They started walking for the door, "Alright," Elena says sadly and heads for her room, with Jeremy trailing behind her.

They shut the door behind themselves, and this gave me an oportunity to ask Bella alone. "What was that about?" I ask her and she looks at me increadulously. "Damon if I couldn't tell Elena and Jeremy...What makes you think I'll tell you before them?" she asks and I sigh. "I was just asking, no need to get bitchy."

We roll to our sides and I quickly rush to turn off the lights. When I get back inside the bed and drift off...

* * *

**BPOV**

The thought of last night had me shiver. I never liked having nightmares, they never let me get back to sleep and knowing it can possibly happen...Scared me to death. Looking over to Damon's sleeping form, I got up and got changed. Rushing downstrairs, I ate something, had a cup of coffee and thought I might as well go for a morning jog. This could get my mind off of things, I ran and this was before anyone woke up.

The rush was intense, I could feel my muscles working hard and it made me feel stronger. Just as I turned a courner in the woods, I could feel the hairs on my neck stand on edge. I looked behind me, sensing a presance that could possibly kill me and ran slightly faster. When I was closer to my home, I ran vampire speed and was frightened out of my mind.

I closed the door forcefully, trying to catch my breath and jumped when I heard my name get called. "What's wrong?" asked one and the other just stood there staring at me confused. "I was...Running...Then...I felt...Like I...Was being watched...This was...While I...Was running...Through the woods," I explain exhaustedly to Damon and Elijah. This makes Elijah run to the window, draw the curtains a little and check our suroundings. "Anything?" asks Damon and when Elijah is pleased he sighes. "No," he tells us happily and I rush upstairs to have a shower...

* * *

**?POV**

Looking at a modern house in the middle of Mystic Falls Virginia...Was interesting. She thought I was gone, that I was no longer in the shaddows. While they were talking about me, I laughed and felt myself stare intently at the house. Who could be behind the door? Other than dear little Isabella Mikaelson.

When I saw the curtains draw, her brother's head peer through and check for anyone who could be stalking. Just ask he said no one was outside I laughed, these people were clueless and it entertained me. When I could sense Isabella was rushing up the stairs, I decided I would leave and get ready to visit some new souroundings. Hopeing to see little Isabella...

* * *

**BPOV**

The girls dragged me down to the Mystic Grill, telling me there was a treat for me and I laughed. We were currantly sitting in a booth, chatting when suddenly Drew walked out and the curtains were closed. I could see that there were quite a lot of girls, but also a fair amount of boys. This was going to be entertaining. It was a shame Elena couldn't be here, she would of enjoyed being here with us.

I looked in my pocket when I felt my phone vibrate and I shouted to Drake to start a round of shots for us. The message confused me, because it read:

_From: Damon S._

_Can't wait to see you, missing you, but after what you're doing...You're going to be so jelouse! ;) x_

"Everyone, it's time for us to show you something new," Drew started and I could hear all the girls start to whistle, cheer and clap. _What is going on? _

Suddenly Drew looked to me and winked. "This is a little treat for Bella, she has no clue about it so here it is. The moment you girls have been waiting for!" he says before running off and I look over to the girls with my brows furrowed. Suddenly the song 'Sexy Back' was on and I got even more confused. When the curtains were drawn, I then saw what all the commotion was for and laughed.

It was _Damon_.

Dressed in his best.

Dancing around.

He was shaking his amazing hips, giving flirty winks and this all made me laugh. "Unbelievable," I mutter and he chuckles. Suddenly he started to take his jacket off, shaking his hips and flings it to the audience. When he had his shirt off, I felt my blood boil in two ways. One the girls were all oogling him now and second of all...I was getting mesmerised by him. I think I knew how it felt for him. When the song was finished all he had on was his jeans.

I thought I might aswell give him a taste of his own medicine. I was in my black leather jacket, black stilettoes, black top, black skinny jeans and sexy make-up. "Guys!" I say getting up while Damon walked over to me and getting his clothes back on. He kisses my lips softly, everyone whisteling and giggling. The guys suddenly were interested. I pushed Damon to sit down, then I laughed and walked away.

I walked up to the stage, putting on my microphone and told the dj what song I wanted. He nodded and I was ready, "Damon...It's my turn," I tell him and suddenly the song is on. The beat was sexy, making me tap my foot and move my shoulders. "We've been here too long, trying to get along, pretending that you're oh so shy. I'm a natural m'am, doing all I can, my temperature is running high," I sing this while fanning myself and dancing sexily.

"Crying at night, no one in sight and we got so much to share. Talking's fine, if you've got the time, but I ain't got the time to spare! Yeah! Do you wanna' touch? Do you wanna' touch? Do you wanna touch me there? Where? Do you wanna' touch? Do you wanna' touch me there? Where? There? Yeah!" The crowd was singing along.

"Every boy and girl needs a little joy, all you do is sit and stare. Begging on my knees, baby won't you please, run your fingers through my hair. My, my, my whiskey and rye. Don't it make you feel so fine? Right or wrong, don't it turn you on? Can't you see we're wasting time? Yeah! Do you wanna' touch? Do you wanna' touch? Do you wanna' touch me there? Where? Do you wanna' touch? Do you wanna touch? Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There? Yeah!" I took my jacket off but while watching the crowd with my back facing them.

"Do ya? Do ya?" I scream to the crowd, whip my and dancing around. This was all off stage, I then felt someone new was staring at me and it made me feel uncomfortable. "Do you wanna' touch? Do you wanna' touch me there? Do you wanna' touch? Do you wanna' touch? Do you wanna' touch me there? Want to touch me? Come on, yeah you know you wanna' do it! Touch me there. Yeah my, my, my touch me! My, my, my, my, yeah, yeah! Touch me there, you know where!"

This point, I got back on stage and prepared myself. This was the final part of the song. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!...Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah! You know where! Yeah, yeah." I got off the stage after my cheers, then drank my needed drink and was about to head over to everyone. The only thing that stopped me was someone I bumped into...

_~I.O~_

* * *

**What do you guys think? Please leave me 5 reviews! They are the energy I need! Much love! x LifeLongCrazy196 x**

* * *

_-Haud! Frater...Commodo! EGO nunquam cogitatus vos instituo aliquis...Commodo subsisto! Licentia lemma ex hic! Haud...Nunquam! Operor non vulnero lemma! Haud! Subsisto! Commodo! Ea est vulnero lemma! Vulnero mihi non eos! EGO precor vestrum...Subsisto! Haec est vulnero mihi! Commodo subsisto! Exspecto! Haud!...:_

**No! Brother...Please! I never thought you found a...Please stop! Leave them out of this! No...Never! Do not hurt them! No! Stop! Please! It is hurting them! Hurt me instead! I beg of you...Stop! This is hurting me! Please stop! Wait! No!...**

_-Infit eram hic...Inquit minor mihi. Ille eram ruinosus meus vita. Tunc res, sulum EGO amo eram prae mei quod in poena. EGO sum ergo formido frater...Ergo formido. Quis si is reperio nos? Quis si is vulnero unus Ego sum cado pro? Quis si inquit vulnero vos?...:_

**He was here...He threaten me. He was going to ruin my life. Next thing, everyone I love was before me and in pain. I am afraid brother...So afraid. What if he finds us? What if he hurts the one I'm falling for? What if he hurts you?...**


	15. Chapter 14: Evil Eyes

_**I'm Original**_

**Author's Notes: I don't own TVD or Twilight! Please can we reach to 100 reviews? If not...I'll wait untill it's reached! I know if you haven't reviewd! SO REVIEW! NOW! I DON'T CARE IF IT'S SHORT! IT'S A REVIEW! DO IT FOR THE STORY! I know it's a little short! Remember the drill! Enjoy. **

**P.S: I'm going to inform you that I will be doing 4 storys on this. It will be a 'Saga'. I will tell you now that it will all be...Different but will all tie together. I just hope you will enjoy the story ideas and follow the journey...**

* * *

Chapter 14: Evil Eyes

Last Time: _The only thing that stopped me was someone I bumped into..._

* * *

**?POV**

Dear little Isabella was clueless as to me being in The Mystic Grill. When she bumped into me, I almost laughed but managed to keep my stern face. She was small compared to me, although at this moment with her heals, she was tall and yet still didn't reach me.

It had been years since I last saw her...

This was going to be interesting. I'm just wondering if she will listen to me and do as I ask. I would be surprised if she did though. Her body turned towards me, feeling my overwhelming power around her and looked at me. She seemed startled. It made me smirk at her, knowing she was going to give me the 'tough act'.

I looked into her big doe like brown eyes, her pale skin that is now slightly tanned and gave her my signature smile. She has darker hair it's also longer, her features still are the same, so are her full top lip and long thick lashes. Her body seems to be more built than I remember, judging by the scent off of her...She has fed recently.

Her eyes widened, in complete shock and I felt proud to get this reaction off of her. She owed me more than just a wide eyed look, even though I knew she was still with her brother. I'm surprised they found each other, but still I hid all of this with my usual look. I parted my lips with a neutral facial expression. "Isabella..." I started.

* * *

**BPOV**

I turned around, only to look into the eyes of the demon's spawn. His smirk plain, giving my stomach a twist and flip. I knew this would happen, I just wasn't expecting it to happen so soon and it frightened me. I somehow showed him a weakness by widening my eyes.

He was still the same, just more tonned and even more evil looking. I looked into his grey eyes, his eyes symbolise his personality...Just like a storm and never expecting. His red lips, pale skin, brownish-blonde hair and tall body made me feel tense. He had a neutral expression, when his lips parted I knew what he was about to say. "Isabella..." he started and I gave him my usual scowl when it came to him.

"Klaus..." I reply, letting the bitterness come out and not afraid of him. We are in a public area, he wouldn't dare do anything risky here and I felt relieved by this. "Sister...It's been years! How are you? Still running from me are you?" he asks with a side smirk, I felt like punching him and then stabbing him for that comment. "I was...Then again, everyone should run away from the monster you are," I spit at him with as much venom as I could muster.

"Oh...Dear sister...I don't think I'm that...'evil', you must have me mistaken," he tells me while grabbing a drink off the bar table. He starts gulping, while watching me and holds another out to me. "Join me sister, we need to catch up. Last I remember it's been...What?...Milleniums?" he asks me and I glare at him.

"Yes it has been...Other than that I don't give a damn," I tell him and he takes a deep-audible breath. "Ah Isabella...That's the funny thing about you and me. Unlike you, I would rather sit and talk to my dear sister, converse and catch up on all the fun you've had," he tells me and I just laugh. "Dear...If I was so 'dear'...Why do you hunt me down like some sort of prey?" I ask him and he just chuckles evily.

"That's because you are the one I'm looking for, you're my favourite sister and anyway...I'm not hunting. I'm just traking you so that we can be a family again...The way we used to be." I roll my eyes, cross my arms over my chest and laughed through my nose. "Klaus you and I both know I'm not your favourite sister. You're talking a whole lot of bullshit and guess what? I smelt it miles away."

He smirked at my term, probably finding amusement and it made me angry. "Well...Will you care to join me and listen to my offer?" he asks me and I laugh. "What offer Klaus, you never offer and either way you would always win. Just not this time 'cause guess what?...I'm leaving." I say this while grabbing my clutch bag and glaring into his eyes.

"Oh and Klaus?...Don't stalk me home, I know it was you and guess what? You dare try and come in, I won't think twise about killing you straight away," I warn him and he chuckles, while taking his drink and watching me walk away in a mood. While I walked out of the Mystic Grill, I could sense Damon's concerned eyes and the girls watching me as I left. I didn't even look at them, probably knowing what just went down and were surprised. I got into my car, turned it on and headed home...

* * *

I stayed strong, all the way to my house and when I got inside, locked the door and sighed. I could sense someone behind me, I turned around and was relieved to see it was Elijah. He seemed confused, I just closed my eyes and when I opened them a thought occured.

I checked to see if the kids were asleep, then relaxed when I noticed they were deep in sleep and pulled Elijah into the living room with me. I let myself expand my shield, so that if Klaus was outside watching us...He wouldn't be able to hear our conversation. "Klaus is here," I tell him while holding onto his elbows and he looks at me concerned. "Did you see him?" he asks me scared and I nod.

"What did he say?" he asks me, I just take a deep breath and hold onto the top of his shoulders. "He just asked me how I was, he wanted to offer me something. I didn't listen though," I tell him and he sighs. "We can't afford him having you on his side," he tells me and I nod, I knew Klaus wanted me for my special powers.

"Why do we have to be so secretive though?" he asks and I sigh knowing I had a good reason, but I couldn't tell him the full reason just yet. "I can't afford Elena and Jeremy to suddenly get all alert on it or start to worry for me. It was scary yes...But I'm an original and they are just...Humans," I tell him and he nods.

"We can't let anyone else know," I tell him and he nods. "Who else knows though?" he asks holding onto my hands and I face a wall. "Damon, Caroline and Bonnie," I tell him and he nods possibly just trying to remember it. "How did they react to it?" he asks and I just laugh. "They couldn't they somehow knew they shouldn't get into it."

Suddenly we hear the door open, then shut and we look over to who it could be. Surprisingly it was the backdoor, I got alert and Elijah pulled out his dagger. When we heard the footsteps come closer, we looked at each other and out veins were appearing.

It drew closer, just as it reached us loads of things happened in that moment. I was snarling, Elijah pushed whoever it was against the wall and held the dagger to the person's throat. It ended up being Damon pinned up against the wall, so I felt myself get scared and I held my hand over my mouth. Just incase if I screamed.

"Don't suddenly attack me, anyway can't you see your sister?" Damon asks him angrily while watching my worried expression. Elijah relaxed and let him free, Damon walked over to me and placed either hand on my face. I copied his actions, our lips millimeters apart and our eyes locked on each other. "Are you alright?" I ask him and he nods. "I should be asking you that...How are you?" he asks with pure concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine a little nerve wrecked but...I'm holding up," I tell him and he pecks my lips quickly. He then parts from me, looks at Elijah and Damon's fists clench at his sides. "Klaus is here," Damon states and I sit down while rubbing my face in stress. "We know," Elijah tells him and Damon looks at me with confused eyes. "I told him Damon," I state and this earns me a simple nod of acknowledgement.

I felt my phone buzz, then while the guys discussed my safety and the kids'. I pulled out my phone and sighed. It was from Caroline, she seemed to be concerned and I felt my eyes widen when I read her message. It said:

_From: Caroline _

_Bella, how are you? Klaus didn't get you did he? Have you told Elijah? Damon was about to do something stupid when you left. He was protective, scared and worried about you. A little heads up...I kinda told Stefan what happened tonight and well...He wants to see you right away. Sorry x_

I growl, knowing this was possibly going to cause problems and in all honesty...I didn't want them at this time. "Caroline," I mumble under my breath, both Damon and Elijah's heads whip over to me. "What about her?" Elijah asks and I laugh darkly. "She's told Stefan and well...Knowing him he will want to tell Elena. He doesn't like to lie to her and he likes to know she's safe."

Damon rolls his eyes, but then his face expression changes and it seems to be one of...Understanding? "It's true," Damon tells Elijah and we sigh. "This is going to be a problem then," Elijah points out and I nod simply. "Let's just hope you can convince them to visit us tomorrow," Damon suggests and I quickly pull out my phone. I text Caroline telling her:

_Tell him we're having a meeting tomorrow, I'm too stressed and there is a good reason for what we will be talking about tomorrow. In the meantime, no one tells Jeremy and Elena. X_

I relax, then run my fingers through my hair and pull it back. Just so there is no hair in my face, also to keep me from breaking things. Just as I was going to go in the kitchen to get me a drink, I saw something I never thought I was going to see. This was unexpected...

_~I.O~_

* * *

**IMPORTANT: What do you guys think? ****Alright here is a challenge...I know there are loads of people who read this and well...I've heard nothing from you guys who haven't told me anything. Please review...I'll know if you haven't. **_**Think of it as 'you are helping get people to read this' and it is something you have achieved.**_** We need to reach 100! BEFORE CHAPTER 15****! Much love! x**


	16. Chapter 15: I Feel Numb

I'm Original

**Author's Notes: I don't own Twilight or TVD! Thanks guys for giving this story reviews. I was ment to put this up on Sunday, but I was so busy and also writing prefaces for other storys. Well I simply just **_**didn't**_** have the time. I'm going to say this just so you guys know this. I love your support, but I mostly enjoy writing this for you guys. It's fun, if you guys like this story read my other storys!**

* * *

Chapter 15: I Feel Numb

Last Time: _This was unexpected..._

* * *

**BPOV**

I walked over, forgetting what I was going to do and picked it up off the floor. It was a letter. _It's night time, who could possibly be sending letters at night?_ When I flipped the white envelope, I knew the hand writing straight away and gasped.

It said _'Isabella Mikaelson'_ and my hands automatically trembled in fear. There was only one man who had such fancy hand writing. Klaus. Klaus had sent this, he is the one messing with us and now set out to scare. I looked around noticing no one was near and slowly opened the envelope. When I pulled it out I opened up the folded paper, only to find that I didn't understand anything.

"Elijah?" I asked quietly, my voice trembling and that was when I noticed I was crying. No not crying...Sobbing. I then felt Elijah take the letter out of my hand, he looked at it confused and shook his head. "Bella I don't know what he is trying to say," he tells me and I start sobbing even more.

My knees hit the floor, but I was quickly lifted into strong arms. And when my vision cleared, I noticed that I was holding him tightly and I looked into the eyes of Damon. "What's going on?" he asks and I just hide my face in the crook of his neck. "It's a letter from Klaus, we're having a problem trying to understand what he is saying," Elijah tells him.

"Let me have a look at it," Damon says trying to pull my death grip away from him. He failed to though. "Bella babe, can you let go of me for a moment, I promise to hold you again when I read it," he asks straining to let me go. I nodded and slowly I was pulled away from him, into another pair of strong arms.

I looked up into the eyes of the brother who would always be there for me. He held me tighter than he needed to, but I just think he wanted some comfort himself. I gave him a light kiss on the cheek and he smiled sadly. He layed his head on mine while Damon read the letter to himself in what seemed to be an Italian accent.

"So...What does it say? What language is it in?" Elijah asks, Damon looks at him and I could see panic in Damon's eyes. "It's in Italian, he says _'Dear sister...I know where you live, so there is no point of me pretending that I have no clue. I would like you to meet me at the place where all of this started, where you and me made that promise. I want you there alone, I promise you I will come un armed so I suggest you do the same. I just want to catch up with my sister. See you soon at 10 am sharp. Love...Klaus.'_"

I froze knowing exactly where Klaus was telling me to meet him. I suddenly had a huge pain in my stomach, only making me faint to the floor. I then heard them calling me frantically, but I fell into blackness...

* * *

**DPOV **

I slowly picked her up, sped to her room and placed her gently on her bed. She looked peacefull, even though I knew she wasn't especially awake. Elijah was by her side, he sighed and pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Damon, Klaus will be keeping watch and well...I'm just afriad for my sister."

I could feel his pain, I was scared for her too and I felt something pulling me. Emotionally. I looked down to her face, feeling my lips turn into a frown and I looked up to her brother. "Damon, you should go." Elijah told me with a stern look. I felt my eyebrows pull toward each other, then when I looked down at Bella I felt something that was strange.

"But she could have a nightmare, I could stay here with her and pro-" I was cut off and noticed that my voice had a hint of a beg. Elijah closed his eyes for a second, and when he looked at me I saw anger. "Damon you should leave, that way you can tell your brother to meet us at your house. It should be all of us, even the kids and this is serious," he tells me and I nod in understanding.

"When she wakes up can you tell her that...I care for her?" I ask him leaving the door but I stoped just next to him. "I will," he tells me and when I reached the door frame I heard him call me. "Be carefull, I know that is something my sister would say," he tells me with a sad expression. I nod again before leaving at vampire speed out the back door and back to my house...

* * *

**BPOV**

When I woke up, I heard someone snoring and I looked to my side. Only to find Elijah asleep on a chair, I shook my head and snickered. When I reached behind me looking for someone, I felt my breath hitch.

I was looking for Damon, but I then felt someone else's presence. I was close to screaming, when a hand was placed over my mouth. I looked into peircing blue eyes, only to sigh and lightly take his hand off my mouth. When he let go, he slipped his fingers through mine and gave me a side smile.

"I though-" I was about to tell him, but he stopped me again and nodded for us to go somewhere else. I felt him pick me up bridal style before he quickly rushed us to the living room. "Bella, I didn't want to leave you without telling you that well...I care for you. Also I was scared that Klaus would do something to you today."

I sighed, he softly placed a strand of my hair behind my ear, his hand lingering at the back of my neck. I slowly leaned forward, him coming closer and inches apart we closed our eyes. When his lips touched mine I felt the spark that I was missing, he was soft at first. But when I was asking for dominance, making the pace faster, his tongue slid on my bottom lip.

I opened my mouth, letting his tongue explore and our tongues twisted in different ways, trying to take controll. When he would need to breath, I would quickly place my tongue inside his cheeks and when I needed to breath: He would take advantage. We were a panting mess, when I started pulling him from his jacket, we landed on the couch.

I moved further so I was comfortable, him on top of me and with my legs spread out for him. When his hand was decending down my neck, just at the top of my breasts, he stopped and quickly got up off of me. "What's wrong?" I asked him sitting up on the couch and he had his back to me. "Bella I...I just...Never mind," he says turning to me with a sad face.

When I looked away, he sat next to me and sighed. "What I came here for, so early in the morning was to take you out for breakfast." I looked at him and giggled. "Thanks, Damon but...We can't. My brother will think that Klaus has stolen me when he wakes up. But also...Klaus will spot us, who knows what he had to do to possibly get people to watch us while he slept," I tell him sadly.

"Well...I guess it was worth a try," he tells me in a sad tone, I giggle leaning over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for the offer," I say to him shyly and he chuckles before winking. "My pleasure," he says softly before giving me a peck on the lips. "You wish it was," I say with a giggle and ran up the stairs.

I heard him chuckle, before muttering 'cheeky' and leave the house. When I got to my room, I could tell Elijah was about to wake up. Acting like I was innocent, I rushed to get under the sheets and faked being asleep. "Bella?" I hear him whisper and I rolled to face him stretching and rubbing my eyes. "Yeah?" I ask him and he smiles softly.

"We're going to meet the gang at Damons and Stefans, with the kids and everyone. Damon said that when you wake up, to tell you he cares for you," he tells me and I smiled at the thought that he left me a message. He had to leave, but he was only making excuses to stay with you." I looked at him a little confused, I mean...Why didn't he let him stay then?

When I finally thought it through, I nodded and went to go get something to drink. After drinking from my blood stock, I went to go have a shower after waking up the kids. When we were all ready we headed off to the boarding house. We were greated by the gang and surprisingly, even Bonnie's grandmother.

They had a stack of spell books, but I knew that while my eyes were plastered there, everyone was watching me. They were all stood in the livingroom, and I stood up from my seat on the couch, after having a sip of some vervained scotch.

"Klaus is here, this was inevitable and he says he wants to meet me today at 10. The time right now is 7am, I will be leaving shortly. But first of all...I don't trust him." I say leaning to grab my glass taking another sip. "Non of us do Bella," Jeremy interupted and I noded.

I looked around the group, wondering if they were looking like they couldn't be trusted. "Now...I know that your loyalties may lie with me at this moment. But it eventually could get ugly, this means that you can end up turning sides and get yourselves killed." I then saw Elijah stand by my side.

"The one thing we know is never make a deal with him. He will always end up up twisting it and destroying you...One way or another," he tells them. My eyes go straight to the one who would be the most effected. "Elena," I say and her head whips to me, making Stefan rush to her side and wrap his arm around her waist. "I don't want Klaus knowing you are alive, never mind here."

"Bella, you aren't going to see him on your own are you?" Jeremy asks and I laugh darkly. "I would have to be stupid to go alone," I tell him with mock humour and he nods. "That's the reason we're here, Bonnie. Grandma'. Are you guys good with your spells? I have one that might come in handy. Also I have a plan..."

* * *

**9:45am**

I was walking around on my own, I knew where I would find him and headed for the old tree. Only now there was a pathway, less animals and more flowers. When I reached it, I saw his tall figure and plastered the serious face. Just as I was getting closer to him, I sensed someone running towards me and instantly I knew who it was.

I grabbed her blond hair, smashed her to the floor and ripped her heart out. My fangs were bare, I drank from the barachiocephalic trunk like it was a coconut cocktail. The persons heart I just ripped out was of course Lexi. Klaus' face stayed serious but I saw a burning anger behind them.

"Thanks for the drink _brother_. I thought you would come with people. It's a shame I'm faster," I told him while walking over to him. "Oh I'm so selfish! Would you like some?" I ask him showing him the heart. "No thank you, I've already fed," he says in a monotone. I looked at it and threw it to the side.

"It's alright it was getting dry anyway...So why did you want to see me in the forrest, that is now a park, so damn early?" I ask him and he walks over to me the way a lion was sneaking to it's pray. My body shivered, I felt numb for a fraction of a second. When I glanced over to a tree and sensed that someone was behind it...Someone familiar.

When I looked back at Klaus, he smirked and sighed. "Well sister...I wanted to see you today _'so damn early'_ is because I wanted to...Renegotiate." I scoffed at the thought and laughed darkly. "Humm...Tell me the conditions and the reasons why you want to...Renegotiate," I tell him with one eyebrow raised.

"Well...I know you have your powers back, I want us to be a family again. This way you and me we can...Team up. You can help me find someone...Someone important. Since you are also a fast thinker, I would find you very usefull sister dear. So...What do you say?" he asks me, his eyes gleaming with what he thought was me convinced.

"Is that someone, oh I don't know?...The doppleganger?" I spit at him and his jaw clenches. "Just what I thought and guess what?...No!" I tell him turning my back on him and he snickers. "It's a good thing I followed your traces, and bumped into an old loved one of yours sister," he says behind my back and I turn just in time to see him snap his fingers.

Shortly after I heard rustling behind the worn out hedges. Who I saw made me swallow hard. My eyes were tempted to go wide, but I was under controll. I was just scared to see who would possibly be under some sort of spell.

The person who came out was Edward Cullen, my ex back in Forks. I thought I fell for him but really...All he was, was a guy that I played mind tricks with. Entertainment. "Bella?" he calls out to me wide eyed and I just looked to Klaus. "What is he doing here?" I ask him and then a twisted look came onto his face.

"He is here because I knew you would say no." he told me and I just looked at him like I couldn't give a damn. Just as Edward was about to stand next to Klaus, Klaus got him buy the neck and Edward did nothing to defend himself. He looked like a dead fish. Edward was in a headlock and Klaus had his mouth next to his ear.

"Isabella, Izzy, Isa, Sabby, Ella, Bella, Isabella or whatever name you have now...You better say yes or lover boy here is done for." Klaus may have been threatening, but it had no effect on me. "Brother...Originals don't care if someone dies. We don't love or care. I've stopped caring ever since the day we were turned. Edward was just something to entertain me."

He seemed shocked for a moment but gathered his emotions. He started to strangle him, Edward still doing nothing to save his life. "I'm serious Bella...One bite and I rip his head off!" he said as if it would get me to change my mind. "Might aswell do it then," he sighes out and he suddenly let Edward go. In vampire speed he bit into Edward's neck and tore his head off.

Edward's dead body feel limp to the floor, after Klaus got out his match and lit Edward's body on fire. "Well...This was fun, thanks for the drink again," I say before turning my back on him and something happened. It was to fast to process.

Klaus was running with a dagger, while Damon ran screaming my name, I turned around only to see Elijah grab Klaus from behind. "Brother..." Klaus said before Elijah quickly daggered him and we slowly saw Klaus' entier body turn to stone. Damon had me in his arms, protecting me from him and shielding me from seeing what was going on.

Klaus' body fell to the floor, Bonnie came out with Caroline and we all just stared at the ground. "Bonnie can you erase him seeing atleast Damon?" I ask her and she nods. Damon pulls me away from the others, he looked into my eyes and sighed. "Are you alright?" he asks and I nod.

He pulls me to him, wrapping his arms around me and I sighed. When we pull away he lifts my chin up with his thumb and forefinger. "Is it true you don't care...That you don't...Love anymore?" he asks a little sad and I laugh. "Damon...I said that because I was in character and yes I do care and love." I tell him this and it makes him smile, tilting my face towards him.

He leaned down and gave me a feather light kiss, sending my body on a live wire and I shivered. I was melting in his hands, and he knew it. When we heard a cough next to us, we pulled away and turned to whoever it was. "Sorry to interupt but...We finished the spell and well...Elijah pulled the dagger out and we only have 5 minutes to leave." this was Caroline that told us this and she seemed serious.

"So I suggest you stop sucking faces," with this I felt my cheeks turn bright crimson. Damon chuckled, hugging me from behind. "No need to be like this babe," he whispers in my ear chuckling. "Hey! I drank too much blood today thank you very much," I say look at him over my shoulder and he chuckled "Sure thing."

"I'll carry Bonnie, we need to run," Caroline said and we all started to jog while she picked Bonnie up. "I'll race you!" Damon taunted and I giggled. "You'll never win honney," I tell him and before he knew it. I was gone...

_~I.O~_

* * *

**What do you guys think? Can I have 5 more reviews? Much love! Don't forget the poll I put up!**


End file.
